Just Visiting
by Jess-the-Complete-Loon
Summary: Steph's moved from Trenton to sunny old Spain. She's lived there for two years with variously impossible jobs until she's called in to Trenton to save Mary Lou's marriage. What will everyone think of her new attitude? What has changed since she left?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The names Stephanie Plum, I'm 32 years old and I am currently unemployed.

A few days ago I told my boss to stick his crappy minimum wage job up where the sun don't shine. I hated my job as a stupid waitressing barmaid so I quit. I'd never had much luck with jobs. A 2 years ago I was a bounty hunter and then I was a search assistant then when I moved to Spain I was a flower arranger, a decorator, a army cadet (don't ask), and a waitress/barmaid.

I hated my job so I didn't think it was relevant for me to work there any longer. I mean what's the point?

It was supposed to be a non permanent job just to pay rent but I did it for a couple of months. So much for a quick bit of cash.

I lived in a small 1 bed roomed apartment. Although it was small, it was perfect for me. I didn't need lots of room because there was only me living there well and my pet hamster Rex. But he didn't take up much room either. It was stylish too so the price was a little higher than my old apartment in New Jersey.

But hey – oh well.

It was something I willing to overlook because the apartment was definitely a million times better than the one in Trenton.

Spain was a lot more different from Trenton, they didn't use dollars they used Euro. It wasn't too difficult to understand. 1 euro around a dollar.

People were really friendly too (not that they weren't in New Jersey) though most of them spoke Spanish so I had to learn that pretty quickly,

So since I have been unemployed I am just searching everything I can find that vaguely resembles anything interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the Spanish was all done on a online translator so don't blame me. I, unfortunately don't speak a nic of it.

I looked down at the newspaper in my hands and looked at the last circled address. I sighed and looked up at the building again. Damn. It was very big. It looked about 20 levels up. I slowly entered through the glass double doors into 'Security Central'

I walked up to the reception to see a thin blonde woman at the desk who wore a smart skirt, pantyhose, and a black blazer. I smiled at her and she returned to humble greeting.

'Can I help you senorita?' she said politely.

'Si…I was wondering whether there was still a job opening?' I said crossing my fingers.

She looked at her computer and pressed a button on her phone next to it and spoke into the speaker.

'There's a woman here who wishes to apply for the job opening', she said in rapid Spanish.

I bit my lip, please let me get it. This was my favourite job option, the job sounded so I'd thought it would have got snapped up right away, maybe the qualifications were hard to accomplish. She picked up the phone and listened to the person on the other ending, nodding slightly.

'Si……si……ok…..si….Buenos. Gracias….adios.' and she replaced the phone in it's cradle.

She looked at me and smiled, 'Mr André will see you now, his office on 10th floor second door to the right.'

I smiled at her, 'mucho Gracias senorita'

I walked towards the stairs and grinned at her look of surprise. It was behind me to use lifts now, I was a stairs person since I was a army cadet. I climbed the stairs in record time and got to the tenth floor not even slightly out of breath.

Thank god for that training.

I slowly went over the directions in my mind and knocked on the correct door.

'entrar'

So I did.

I pushed open the door and closed it behind me.

A Hispanic, short haired man gestured for the seat infront of the desk he was standing behind. I slowly walked towards the chair and took a seat. I took in his appearance quickly.

He was wearing brown slacks, a white shirt and a brown jacket to match. He had a sexy smile and long eyelashes I would kill for. He had black hair and chocolate eyes.

He smiled at me, 'Hola…ms Plum es?'

I smiled and nodded , 'Si. me estoy preguntando si todavía hay una abertura de trabajo.'

_I am wondering whether there is still a job opening._

He grinned, '¿Usted está interesado?' _you are interested?_

I nodded smiling.

He let out a long breath, 'Si, ¿Usted tiene un curriculum vitae disponible?' _Yes, do you have your resume available?_

I grinned, I couldn't believe it was this simple, 'Si! Aquí usted va.' _Here you go_

He took it off me muttering thanks and looked through it.

He beamed suddenly, ¿Trenton eh? Usted fue a los cadetes del ejército?' _Trenton ehh? You went to army cadets?_

'Si' I said smiling. I was a little curious about the whole Trenton thing but it was soon forgotton when he nodded and said, 'Su empleado' _your hired_

My eyes widened, '¿Excúseme?'

He let out a large grin, 'Usted es perfecto para la posición del trabajo. Usted comienza el lunes. Satisfágame aquí en 9.' _You are perfect for the job position. You started on Monday. Meet me here at 9._

I gaped at him, 'Mucho Gracias Senor! ¡Usted no sabe lo que este los medios a mí!' _you don't know what this means to me!_

He grinned, making me want to swoon, 'Senorita, ¿Usted me adula, usted tomará el ehh del trabajo?' _you flatter me, you will take the job ehh?_

'Por supuesto' _of course_

He stepped out from behind his desk towards me and held out his hand.

'Era un placer satisfacerle miss Plum.' _It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Plum_

'Por favor, llámeme steph' _Please, call me Steph._

'Steph'

I practically skipped out of the office and down the stairs I was so happy. I passed the woman at the desk who was smirking, 'Did you get the job?' she said kindly.

'Yes!' I said and waved goodbye.

I got into my Lamborghini and drove to my apartment happily. I opened the door and flopped on the couch. I picked up the pillow and screamed excitedly, into it. I pulled away when my throat got a bit sore and I walked to Rex's cage and told him about my day.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Janet's characters. Lol.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm. I muttered a curse and pushed it off my bedside table but the blasting beeping just turned into a shrill whine. I pulled out my gun from beneath my pillow and shot it to shit. I would probably be getting a police officer knocking on my door but to hell with them. I didn't like being woken up especially by loud beeping.

I trudged into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine whilst putting on some toast.

I turned on my radio and listened to some music whilst I got out some hamster nuggets for my darling Rex. I put some down and he scampered towards them, taking a sniff and grabbing one in his little chubby cheeks then he scuttled back into his soup can.

I went and changed into some sweat pants and a Rangers Jersey, with my SWAT cap on my head to cover my untidy, bed hair. I heard my toast pop up and the coffee ding.

I poured a cup and grabbed my toast putting some peanut butter on it. Yum!

After I'd had my yummy breakfast and found my long lost mp3 player and headphones, I headed out of the apartment and started my usual run. It was a 2 hour run and I wasn't exactly jogging it was more of a medium speed sprint. So after I'd trailed up the stairs to my apartment feeling my lungs threatening to implode I took a long, long, long shower and when I was fairly sure every ounce of sweat was gone along with the smell I had acquired, i got changed into some casual clothes and my trainers and drove down to nearest mall to find my perfect work outfit.

I found a cute black suit that fitted me perfectly. It had a satin shirt and a black jacket with satin trim and satin belt, I looked gorgeous in it and I got away without wearing pantyhose! It cost a bit though, but it was worth it, I think…

I found some great black boots to go with it too so I was sorted tomorrow. I was going to look amazingly hot.

I drove back to the apartment and checked my messages. The monthly one I got off my mother… and something else. It was my sister, Valerie. Valerie had recently given birth, gotten married in Disney land to a guy who looks like a Pillsbury dough boy and bought my apartment off me, when I'd moved, so she could stay in Trenton. I listened closely to the message.

'Hey, it's Val, I know I haven't called you at all since the whole, 'I'm moving thing' and I'm sorry. How are you? I guess your not there, phone me back! I'd really like to talk to you. Lots of gossip. God I sound like Mary Lou. Bye.' I laughed slightly and picked up the phone and dialed her number.

'Hello?' I heard shouting in the background and I frowned.

'Hello?' I said smiling.

'Steph! Is that you?'

'Yes, how are you Val?' I said walking into the kitchen and getting some bread out of the fridge making myself a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

'I'm great. Omigod! You sound so different, really foreign. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't phoned before.' She said and she did sound sorry.

'I'm fine, what's the whole sudden deal with your sudden need to phone me?' I said biting into my sandwich.

'Steph…it's err…Mary Lou, I've only just heard, Lenny and her are on a break.'

I choked on my sandwich, 'Are you serious! Lenny? Lenny was always so nice and loving and Mare loves him to bits. What about the kids?' I said suddenly my brain went on overload.

'Steph, cool it. It's okay, I think. Mare is well…she hasn't spoken to anyone, she's moved into a small flat not far away from mine. Lenny's looking after the kids for a while until Mare can calm down and take it all in.' she said slowly. I felt a rush of sympathy towards Mary Lou, who's been my best friend since forever. I'd lost contact since I'd moved. I had with most of Trenton except my mother and now my sister.

'Poor Mare. She must be devasted.'

'Like I said, she hasn't gone out of the house or spoken to anyone since she left the house, Lenny and the kids. Steph…you have to talk to. Lula, Connie and me have tried but your closer to her. You're the one she'd open up to. You have to help her Steph, this happened weeks ago.'

I sighed. I couldn't just leave my best friend to rot in self pity and hysteria.

'Okay, I'll be there soon as I can, I've got my first day at a job tomorrow so I can't come tomorrow but I promise it will be soon.'

'Thank you Steph, I dunno what we'd have done if you hadn't come. I have to go, call me tomorrow about your job thing, I wanna know exactly what happened. See ya Steph.'

'Bye Val'

And I disconnected feeling a huge load of emotion pile onto me. The journey to New Jersey was around 5-6 hours. It was 3 o clock now. How was I going to do this?

You know what? Screw the job, my friend needed me.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number in the yellow pages,

'Hello'

I recognized the voice of the receptionist at Security Central.

'Hey, this is Miss Plum. I was wondering if I could change the date of my appointment with Mr Aundre, I'm going to be away all this week due to a family emergency. Is it possible to re-arrange it?'

I heard some tapping, 'Yeah, sure, that would be fine, what date are you available?'

'How about the next Monday.'

'Sure, that's fine. See you then.'

'Thank you, goodbye.' I said and grinned. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Then I re-dialed Val's number, 'Hello?'

'Val! I'm getting on a plane now, I'll be at your apartment in about 7 hours. Okay?'

'OMIGOD! Yes that's fine! I just can't believe I'm finally getting to see my sister after two years!'

I smiled, 'Is it okay if I stay with you for a week?'

'Of course it is.'

'See ya then Val, don't tell too many people'

'Sure whatever'

'Bye'

And I disconnected.

Right now for some plane tickets…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the Spanish was all done on a online translator so don't blame me. I, unfortunately don't speak a nic of it.

**Chapter 3**

I looked around; everyone was either: sleeping, reading, listening to their mp3's, cd players or ipods, or munching their weird pretzels that the air hostesses were giving out.

I looked at the pretzels – cheese and onion flavour. Yum.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax, I leaned back in the seat and looked at my magazine. I had two pages and I couldn't remember a bit about them, my mind was in overdrive with worry about everything in Trenton. I had left a lot of people and things behind, I didn't know what they would think of me when I came back.

I remembered my last conversation with Joe Morelli, my ex –boyfriend.

We were in the airport and I was getting ready to board the plane,

'Your gonna visit right?' he said grinning.

I nodded, a lump in my throat. I had broken up with the guy and he was still being completely sweet and friendly.

'Your gonna phone me a lot, and your not ever gonna forget us back here when you make it to the big top.'

I nodded and felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I hugged him hard and cried into his shoulder, 'Thank you for being so great. I'm never gonna forget Trenton or anybody In it. I'll try and phone and I'll defiantly visit.'

Yeah right. I hadn't visited once. Joe was gonna have a right go at me. Then there was also Ranger, who I didn't even want to think about.

I felt my eyes slowly close and I resisted against my need to stay awake.

_I burst through the 7th floor apartment to find Ranger walking out of the kitchen with a small glass of orange juice. He frowned at me and I just briskly walked towards him and kissed him for all he was worth. He didn't hold back and neither did I until I finally felt the need to breathe. _

'_Why are you here babe? You have to go.' _

'_I know…but maybe I don't need to…'_

_He looked at me blankly._

'_Maybe I should stay…here with you.'_

_Ranger sighed, 'Babe…you can't do that.'_

'_What? Why not?' I said incredulously, 'So you don't usually do relationships, give us a try. There is something there between us. Don't tell me you don't feel it.'_

'_Babe…my lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships, I can't let you be a risk.'_

'_But-'_

' _No babe, it won't work.'_

_It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my body. I nodded, 'Okay. I'll see you Ranger' _

_I ran out of there quicker than I've ever run before. No way was I gonna stick around and embarrass myself any more than I already had._

'_Babe, wait. Steph… don't!'_

_I remember crying four days straight when I got to Spain. Ranger had officially broken my heart._

'Excuse me'

I opened my eyes, 'Huh?'

'Excuse me miss…the plane has landed would you please pick up your hand luggage and exit the plane.' The air hostess in front of me said.

I blinked a couple of times and yawned, 'Yeh, sorry. I'll go now…'

I picked up my hand luggage and I walked off the plane feeling the sudden New Jersey heat hit me. It had been a little colder in Spain. Not much but a little.

Once I had finally found my one suitcase I hailed a taxi and gave the directions for my old apartment. Okay…no worries. This should go fine, hopefully.

The taxi parked up and I handed him some dollars I'd found in my old purse. I walked up the stairs with my suitcase and hand bag and knocked on my sister's apartment.

The door swung open and I was pulled into a bone-crunching hug.

'Val, get off'

I pushed her off me and she blushed slightly, 'Sorry, but it's so good to see you.'

I nodded and smiled, 'Val, it's nice to see you too. Where's-'

'Steph!' I heard Kloughn's voice and looked behind Val to find the familiar Pillsbury dough boy that was now Val's husband.

I smiled, 'Hiya, Albert.' I said grinning, 'How are you both?'

'We're fine, the kids are fine, the families are fine, everyone is just dandy except Mare.'

I frowned at her sudden rushed speaking, 'Val, calm down, I'm not going to see her right now, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm too tired, I need a nap.' I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth I wished they hadn't, Val whisked me off into the spare bedroom and struggled to lug my suit case into the room. I rolled my eyes and carried with ease. Val just raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

I said my good nights and settled down in the bed after I'd changed into a long black shirt that hit me mid thigh and some bed shorts. I slipped my faveourite gun underneath my pillow and slipped my knives and other weaponary along with my mace on the bedside table next to my new alarm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

**A.N: Thank you for reviewing, I really like getting reviews. Don't worry it's going to be a S/R fic eventually.**

**Hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Chapter 4 **

I woke up to the sound of beeping and I cursed my alarm again. I quickly switched it off before it could wake up the rest of the occupants of the apartment and changed into my sweats. I hurried out of the door, after quickly deciding that I'd have breakfast when I got back. I grabbed my gun and tucked it the back of my, put my cell in my pocket along with my mp3 and plugged the tiny earphones into my ears. Luckily I was one of the lucky few who actually have ears that hold the damn things. I've seen a lot of people struggle to put them in and end up buying big fat headphones dj's wear.

I feel sorry for those people.

**(A.N: I AM ONE OF THESE PEOPLE!)**

I ran down the stairs and out of the building doing a few stretches outside before I continued on my way, jogging all around town.

Nobody really recognized me. They just looked at me, frowned, shook there heads in disbelief and continued with what they were doing originally. I stopped short suddenly when realization washed over me.

Rex

He hadn't been fed. My baby was gonna starve. I am such a bad hamster mommy.

I turned off my mp3 and pulled out my cell.

'Hola?' came a familiar voice. _(Hello?)_

'Hola Amia, que tal?' _(Hello Amia, how are you?)_

'Oh, Steph, muy bien, usted y?' _(Oh, Steph, I'm fine, and you?)_

'Soy regular. Mi Rex –' _(I'm ok. My Rex-)_

'Por supuesto, me ocuparé de él.' (_Of course. I will take care of him.)_

I raised my eyebrows at the phone, 'Usted es perfecto! Muchos Gracias!' I said (_You are perfect! Thank you very much!)_

'No problemo chica. Hasta Luego!' (_No problem girlfriend. Goodbye!)_

'Ciao bambino.' (_Bye baby)_

(a.n this is actually Italian, but I like the phrase so I just put it in)

'Adios, Nina!' (_Bye girl!) _

I grinned and hung up. I looked up to see a familiar set of chocolate brown eyes looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I screeched and hugged Joe tight.

'Cupcake not so tight!' he said in a strangled voice. I pulled away grinning and looked at the dog beside him, 'Hey Bob, miss me?'

Bob tilted his head to the side slightly and I laughed; he hadn't changed a bit.

I looked Joe up and down and raised an eyebrow; neither had Joe. He was still the sexy Italian Stallion that he was before I left, his hair was still mussed and unkempt; he still had the nicest ass in Trenton. He grinned at me and looked me up and down, staring at me.

I cleared my throat slightly when he wouldn't stop staring.

He looked up into my eyes and smiled a cheeky smile so I punched him in the arm playfully, 'Joe quit it.'

He rubbed his shoulder, 'Oww…shit, since when have your fists been made out of lead?'

I laughed, 'So, how are you?'

'I'm great, how are you? Except speaking Spanish as though you were a born Spaniard.'

I blushed slightly, 'I just picked it up in Spain. I'm fine; I've come to see Mary Lou.'

He nodded slightly, his face turned serious and I felt guilt well up inside me.

'Joe, I'm sorry I didn't visit and phone you.'

'You should be. You could have died and I wouldn't know.'

'Yeah well…I've been a little busy.'

'What could you possibly have done that was more important than contacting me?'

I sighed, 'Nothing, there's no excuse. I'm sorry.' I said sincerely.

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead, 'I know.'

We both looked at each other for a minute until he broke the silence.

'Well, drop by while you're here so we can catch up.'

I nodded, 'Damn straight. I've gotta go so I'll see you around.'

I speeded off replacing my mp3 in my ears as I ran. I ran all the way to Vinnie's to see Lula and Connie but stopped short when I saw a familiar black Porsche parked up next to a familiar firebird. I bit my lip and went around the back to the garage. I looked inside searchingly. I wondered whether it was still there. It had been a while. I pulled off an old sheet of a large object and grinned. Bingo.

I pulled the bike out of the garage and grabbed the helmet that sat next to it. I slipped it on and drove the bike onto the street.

Frankly, I was quite disturbed that no-one had rushed out of the office because I had basically stolen a vehicle but I continued driving down main towards the local weaponry shop. I pulled up and heard familiar voices speaking rapidly in Spanish.

'Damn, she is hot!' (_Maldición, ella es caliente)_

Lester Santos said in Spanish, as I parked up. He would die if he knew who he was talking about.

'Les you know you shouldn't speak- WOAH she is fine!' s_epa que usted no debe hablar - el woah que ella está muy bien_

Bobby Brown said in Spanish, 'Now there is a mother I'd like to-' (_Ahora hay una madre que quisiera a)_

I cut in before he could finish, without taking my helmet off I turned to them and got off the bike, 'Excuse me but could you please refrain from using that kind of language about my body as if I were a common lush.'_ (Excúseme pero podría usted refrenarse por favor de usar eso bueno de lengua sobre mi cuerpo como si fuera un común lush)_

They both looked at me with a mildly surprised expression, Les stepped forward, 'No intention to offend. Say your not from around here are you. Say, how bout I take you out, show you the views-' (_Ninguna intención de ofenderse. Diga que sus no de alrededor aquí son usted. Diga, cómo el combate yo le toma hacia fuera, le demuestran las opinions)_

he stopped short as I slowly lifted my helmet off an replaced it on the bike.

'Lester Santos, Bobby Brown. You should be ashamed.'

They both looked completely gob smacked.

I grinned, 'Feel a little differently now?' I said smiling.

They both had the decency to look ashamed, 'Steph, we really didn't know, and since when do you know Spanish?'

I didn't answer just replied sternly, 'You shouldn't speak of any woman like that.'

They both nodded their heads slightly, 'You sure look different…'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Keep looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and I'll…'

'What?' Lester questioned raising his eyebrows even further, 'Curse at us in Spanish?'

I didn't answer; I wanted to keep them on their toes, so I just walked past them into the shop smiling enigmatically.

TBC

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, I own nada, except Xena.**

**Authors note: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You're all so nice! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

I bought a new beretta, glock 17, and a new 7 inch automatic switch blade and lots of ammunition. I could never be too careful. Since my days of crazies I had gained a lot more weaponry and protection.

I left the shop feeling a lot more confident with my favorite weaponry in a bag in my hand. I got back on my newly acquired bike and pulled the helmet back over my head.

I drove back to the office grinning happily.

I pulled up and cut the engine and as I was getting off I was tackled onto the ground.

I was more then a little caught off guard which I know is completely stupid because I should be alert at all times, as the army cadet training told me, but I was still a little high on the fact I had just bought my favorite guns.

I got tackled to the ground by somebody and I was pushed face down onto the floor with my arms behind my back pulled tightly and firmly. I heard a female voice,

'You are violating the law, I am a law enforcement agent and I am holding you under arrest-'

'Woman, you make it sound like you're a cop. You're a fucking bounty hunter, you don't say all that shit.' I heard Vinnie say.

'Shut up she did it didn't she.' I heard Connie say. I grinned but it dropped when I remembered the Porsche. Please don't let Ranger be there…

'So what do I do now Batman?' the woman said in a flirty voice.

That was a little too much for my mind to bare.

I latched onto her wrist and twisted her arm until she let go of my arms where I spun around and kicked her away from me. I saw and heard her crash a couple of feet away and I smirked. I got to my feet but was immediately pushed back down again by a strong foot.

I twisted Ranger's ankle and he removed his foot and pulled me to my feet.

He was probably more than a little mad right now. I could basically hear everyone intake a sharp breath.

Oh well I didn't care. I've been mad at him for the past 2 years, payback's a bitch.

He yanked off my helmet and I narrowed my eyes at him.

I think I saw a flicker pf surprise in his eyes before he covered it back up with the usual unreadable expression.

'Steph!' I heard Connie exclaim before she rushed forward and hugged me.

'Hello Connie,'

She pulled away and looked me up and down, then shouted over her shoulder, 'Lula! It's Steph!'

I saw the door open and out came Lula who looked exactly like she had 2 years ago, but then again, maybe a size smaller. She nearly pushed me over with the hug she gave me.

'Damn your skinny' she said into my shoulder.

I smiled, 'You can talk.'

She pulled away and raised an eyebrow, 'Hardly. Look at you, you look hot.'

I blushed slightly, 'Thank you.'

I averted my gaze from Ranger who was staring at me, making me squirm under his gaze.

Lula raised an eyebrow and looked between us, sensing the awkwardness she didn't mention or question it though.

'How come you're here?' she said smiling, 'By the way since when have you had abs?'

'I'm visiting Mary Lou, how is she?' I said avoiding the other question which would lead to more questions. Lula and Connie shared a look, 'Not good, have you spoke to her yet?'

I shook my head, 'I was going to now but I –'

I was cut off by a push from behind that didn't even sway me.

I turned to see the woman who jumped me. I scowled, 'What is your problem?'

She crossed her arms and but her big lips into a pout. She was a skinny red head with a heart shaped face with Angelina Jolie lips and eyes. She looked like one of those people who don't even have to put makeup on in the morning to look presentable.

'You just stole Vinnie's bike, does no-one give a shit?' she said bewildered and angry.

I rolled my eyes, my old Burg habits soon returning, 'Not really, so back off'

I turned to Lula, 'Who the fuck is she?'

Lula was smirking slightly, 'That's Xena she's the latest newbie bounty hunter, started a week ago.'

'Xena? As in warrior princess? Holy shit, what the hell have I missed?'

Lula bit her lip as did Connie it looked like they were having trouble holding back laughter. I looked at Ranger for a second and he looked mildly amused, not that I care what Ranger thinks, as well. I turned to find Xena giving me a dirty look, a small vein in her forehead popping outwards slightly.

'For your information, stranger, I have caught every single one of my FTA's.'

'Which is how many?' I said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

'12, in one week.' She said proudly, 'Which is more than I can say for you miss-'

'Plum, Stephanie Plum, ex bounty hunter.' I said smiling sweetly.

She looked a little shocked, 'You're Stephanie Plum?' and she burst into laughter.

I felt my eye twitch and I counted to ten in my head.

'And…?'

She had tears running down her face, 'It's just you can't be, Stephanie Plum is a fat, tastykakes addicted, slutty, 32 year old who lives in god knows where. She moved two years ago and no-one has heard of her since. Only Joseph Morelli knew where she went but he won't tell a soul.'

I felt my fists tighten at her fowl words. This woman really must want to die. Stupid bitch, serves her right.

I took a deep breath and muttered under my breath, 'Por favor el dios me da fuerza para no asesinar a la persona delante de mí que acaba de declararme poco ceremonioso ser un slut gordo. Haga que ella entiende que si ella continúa hablando esta manera saldré de mi beretta y viene el cráneo la coge a la cogida del reino.'

'_Please god give me strength not to murder the person in front of me who unceremoniously just declared myself to be a fat slut. Make her understand that if she continues to talk this way I will get out my beretta and skull fuck her to kingdom fucking come.' _

I heard a slight cough covered laugh from Ranger who incidentally happened to know Spanish much to my chagrin. Xena just looked confused and didn't seem to understand Spanish, 'What did you say girl?'

'I said that you were my knew best friend and that I loved rainbows in the sky and fluffy candy floss clouds. Take a guess warrior girl.' I said harshly.

Xena looked a little pissed, 'Whatever you say fatso.'

'I am not fat, please desist in saying that I am, because frankly it is pressing my nerves.' I said calmly.

She looked bored, 'And I care because…?'

Jesus Christ how stupid is this woman? Has this woman ever known not to provoke the lion?

I leaned in towards her so our faces were close, 'I know a lot of people in high places that can make people disappear. Don't push me into something I _won't_ regret.' I whispered.

She narrowed her eyes, 'Is that a threat?'

'Could be' I said in a bored voice, I walked towards the bike and got on replacing the helmet on my head and putting the shopping bag on the handle bar.

'See ya around' I shouted over my shoulder to the girls, 'You better watch your step Xena' I muttered to myself and revved up the engine and sailed down the street towards my best friends apartment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Authors note:** I know this chapter's a little boring but hang in with me, promise it gets better - and because it's such a boring chapter, i'm going to update chapter 7 as well.

Please don't stop reviewing – I cannot believe all the response I am getting.

Thank you so much for liking my story enough to say something. I've got all the ideas in my head for this story, all I have to do is write them down on paper and make it sound vaguely interesting.

**Chapter 6**

I cruised down main and looked around, nothing had changed, and everything looked exactly like it did when I left, except the aging of the people and the new couples.

I indicated and turned into Mary Lou's new apartment, it was not a large building, had about 5 floors maybe. There was a fire escape on the side of the building and there was a large parking lot beside it. I drove the bike up to the dumpster and hid it in the shadows.

Hey, it was a _low-rider_, which was a damn nice bike in my opinion – and many others.

I carried the helmet and walked up to the front door. Someone was leaving so they held the door for me so I could sneak in without having to bother anybody.

I walked up the stairs to no. 303, on the third floor and knocked on the door. There was a muffled voice that shouted, 'Go away!'

I ignored it and got out my handy lock picking tool and started on the lock.

It was pretty easy, nothing very challenging, and I opened the door to see Mary Lou slouched on the sofa watching day time television, which on it's own is enough to make you crazy. She didn't look up just carried on eating the largest tub of ice cream I had ever seen. Ever!

She shouted without turning around, 'Go away Ranger, nothing you can say can help me.'

My eyes widened at this, 'Ranger!'

Mary Lou spun around so quickly I thought I heard a snap.

She stared at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, 'Steph?' she said quietly.

I nodded and smiled as she ran into my open arms and cried on my shoulder.

I moved to the couch and let her laze on me. I waited until she had calmed down and the tears had slowly stopped.

'So are you going to explain what is going on with you?'

She nodded and sat up slightly. She wiped her eyes with a Kleenex and sniffed.

'I've been thinking about me and Lenny. We have a happy life and stuff it's just usually I wonder whether this is just it. This is what it's going to be for the rest of my life, just this. Looking after the kids and Lenny for the rest of my life. Steph I sound so mean, just up and leaving Lenny but I just never thought that this would be …it. I mean, it used to be so fun before we had kids, we went out nearly every night. We were a really hot couple. But now it's just, I can't get the smell of sick out of my clothes, or I can't stop looking after the kids long enough to actually have some alone time with Lenny. It was just too much. I just decided I needed some time to think. I'm not leaving him, Steph, I still love him, and I love the kids it's just…' she broke off and suddenly looked really tired.

I hugged her, 'Mary Lou, everybody thinks this at one time, it's natural. You love Lenny, and he adores you as do the kids. It just sounds like you need some alone time, like a holiday. Maybe you should come down to Spain with me, and live with me for a while.

It would be fun. Just you and Lenny, relaxing and being together. You'd enjoy it, all you have to do is get someone to look after the kids.'

'Yeh but who would do that? Their not easy, they are quite a handful, I have trouble sometimes.' She said rubbing her eyes.

'Well, what about your mum? Or your sister, or any of the people who care about you enough to come to your house and try to talk to you.'

She smiled and looked at me, 'Thank you Steph. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come here.'

I smiled at her, then I remembered something and couldn't help but ask, 'When did Ranger come and visit you?'

She scratched her head, 'About 4 days ago, why? He wanted to know whether I was ok. Bit weird I didn't even know the guy.'

It wasn't weird at all; I knew he had done it for me. Ranger knew Mary Lou was my best friend and although he didn't have to, he went to her to see whether she was ok, for me.

I smiled slightly, 'Weird huh?'

The next 4 hours we both talked and laughed about what we've been up to over the past two years. Every time I said something Mary Lou scolded me for not contacting her while I was in Spain. She promised not to tell anyone my location by the way. Which was good because everyone would be crowding me if they found out and that was exactly what I didn't want.

I said my goodbye and kissed her on the cheek before leaving her get herself ready to speak to Lenny. I drove out of the car park (thankfully my bike was still there) and down main towards my mother's house. I parked up and got off the bike.

I rang the door bell and put on a smile as the door opened.

'Stephanie!' My grandma Mazur exclaimed as she saw me and brought me in for a tight hug.

I heard a loud crash and I saw my mother sprint towards me- like I was going to run out.

My grandma Mazur let me go and my mother engulfed me in a hug.

'When did you arrive? When are you going back? Are you going to stay?' my mother came out with about a hundred questions.

'I'm fine, I came as soon as I heard about Mary Lou. I'm not staying, **just visiting**.

She seemed a little disappointed but she didn't say anything more. I said hi to my dad and, to my surprise, he pulled his gaze from the television and looked at me with wide eyes, 'You're back.'

That's my dad, another man of few words.

'Are you joining us for dinner?' my mother said walking towards the draw of plates.

'No' I said hastily, 'I'm going over a friend's. I will try and visit before I go back home.'

My mother smiled at me, 'Good. We miss you; it's quite quiet around here without you blowing up anything.'

I laughed a bit, 'I imagine. Well, I only came to say hello so I'll see you soon, I have to go now. Bye'

And I was out the door, waving to them before I got back on my bike and drove towards Pino's.

Time for a long awaited appointment with an old friend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the whole deal – I own nada!**

**Authors note: I'm updating this along with Chapter 6 because Chapter 6 is kind of boring and I don't want you to give up on me …yet.**

**Thanks again for the response and I look forward to reading the reviews – if I get any more.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed – or just anyone who read the story and liked it. It means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 7**

I parked up next to Pino's and took of my helmet. I shook out my hair a bit, and fluffed it a little; man did I hate helmet hair, good thing I had my handy mousse. I sprayed some into my palm and put into my hair scrunching my hair a bit to cause some curls and corkscrews. I smiled as I looked in my small compact, gorgeous.

I stood up straight and entered Pino's.

It took a couple of cops to do a double take when they saw me, like Eddie, Carl and Big Dog. I grinned at them and suddenly I was overcome with hugs.

'Nice to see you too' I said beaming. I sat at their table for a while as they filled in everything that was going on in the Burg.

I nodded and listened intently.

They all said that it was nothing without me, beating up small guys, blowing up cars, bringing in various FTA's.

'Have you heard of this girl, Xena. Supposedly worked as a bounty hunter for a week.'

They all looked at each other, 'Man, her, she is quite good, always gets her man, a bit similar to you kinda, doesn't blow anything up but seems to have a streak for giving the lip to guys. She is so hot.' Carl said and the other guys agreed, taking a swig of bud as they nodded.

I rolled my eyes, 'Is that all you ever think about?'

They all looked at each other for a second before looking back at me and nodding.

'Speaking of which, not looking too bad yourself, Steph, finally working out?' Eddie said.

I rolled my eyes, 'What if I was, what's it to you, you're married to my cousin.'

He got this sudden look of "oh yeah" on his face and he sighed and took another swig of Bud.

I laughed out loud at his expression, 'Well I've gotta go get a pizza, do you know where Joe is?'

'At home, just came off duty, why?'

'Just wondering, I need to catch up with him. See ya around' I said smiling and went to collect my pizza I had ordered about an hour ago.

I drove down to Joe's house and knocked like the polite person I was. He opened the door wearing a pair of old jeans and a plain white shirt.

'Hey' I said and he grinned and opened the door for me to enter.

'Pino's?' he said looking at the pizza box unsurely.

I looked at him like he was crazy, '…duh?'

He grinned and opened the box handing me a napkin before he took a slice. I took a bite and moaned out loud. I'd forgotten that there was a reason to stay here in Trenton.

Joe raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes darkened.

'I miss Pino's' I said in an innocent voice. He rolled his eyes and led me and the pizza on to the couch.

'What's it like in Spain?' he said biting into his slice.

'It's okay… a lot different, quite hot, friendly company, the usual. On and off with jobs. You know what I'm like.' I said smiling.

He nodded knowingly, 'Yeah, I do. So you like it there? You're happy?'

I nodded, 'Yes thank you.'

He nodded again, 'You said you'd call me often. Been busy? With what?'

I took a deep breath, did I really want to tell him all this?

'A lot has happened to me since I left Trenton. My life has changed a lot.'

'How so?' Joe said narrowing his eyes.

'Well…I've had 2 boyfriends, Jason and Hugo. Both utter assholes, both just couldn't commit. I've had approximately 4 jobs so far, about to start number 5 when I get back to Spain. I have lived in the same apartment since I moved there, I've learnt the local lingo, Spanish, I've basically done a lot.' I said biting into another slice.

He nodded, 'What jobs?'

I bit my lip, 'Don't laugh! Flower arranger, until I found out I had absolutely no talent or interest for arranging plants; then I was decorator, which was pure desperation;, then I was a army cadet which was good but it was voluntary unless I wanted to be a general which was tempting but I couldn't stand the early mornings; then till about a week ago I was a waitressing barmaid until I got so pissed at blokes pinching my ass I punched one in the face and kind of got in trouble because I did so I just quit.' I said smiling, 'Now when I get back I'm going to be in a security company thing which sounds really… interesting.'

Joe looked quite shocked, his arm was held in mid-air and frozen, 'Are you joking?'

I frowned, 'What is it?'

He took a deep breath, 'You were in the army?'

I nodded grinning, 'It wasn't like I went into a war or anything, it was quite fun. Put me into shape. First few weeks, my chest felt like it was going to explode but I got used to it.'

Joe still looked at me in disbelief, 'You. _You!_ You joined the army, but you're Steph.'

I nodded slowly as if pointing it out to a small child, 'I know Joe.'

'But – it's you. Sorry cupcake but I can't see you in the army. No offence.'

I sighed, 'I know, I know, I might not have been the perfect candidate when I first started. I'll admit I was very close to giving up at some points. But I made it through and it was fun.'

Joe shook his head in disbelief and bit into his pizza.

'So what's up with you? Got a girl on your arm yet?' I said smiling. I was completely over Joe so if he was with someone it wouldn't really bother me.

'Actually there is somebody. Ella is a transfer from Miami to Trenton, she's been here for a while now and we've got to talking about stuff and she seems really nice.'

'Hot?'

'Oh yeah, piping.' He replied grinning.

I rolled my eyes then remembered my earlier conversation with Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog, 'Heard of Xena?'

'Her? Is that that hot, bitchy bounty hunter reminds me a little of Joyce.'

I raised an eyebrow and turned a little rhino 'You think Joyce is hot?'

He looked a little worried and answered quickly, 'No! She's just bitchy like Xena.'

I nodded with narrowed eyes before my mouth split into a shit-eating grin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own anything, so give me a break!**

**Authors note: Thanks for the feedback, I love reading the reviews so please keep r reviewing. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 8**

I left Joe's shortly after the pizza was gone and I drove back to Valerie's. I tried to open the door but it didn't budge – locked.

Crap.

I got out a slender tool and opened the door with ease. Now I can finally pick the lock – go me!

I opened the door smiling but it soon dropped off my face when I saw Ranger sitting on the couch looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and closed the door, I turned back to him, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer just got up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Why did you ignore me?" he said obviously referring to this afternoon.

I rolled my eyes, "Ranger, think about it. Why would I? You're the one with esp."

He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Babe, It was two years ago."

"And…? Your point is?" I said looking bored.

"It was a long time ago, why do you even still care?"

"Why do you?" I said sighing.

"You blanked me. Never do that" he sad pushing and pinning me against the wall.

I pushed him off me and he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"You can't order me around any more Ranger, I'm a different woman from the one you met two years ago." I said coldly.

Ranger looked at me with a stony expression, "Babe, I'm sorry, I really am. I know you probably hate me because of what I said."

I looked at him with a scowl, "You have no idea what your words meant to me. Don't bother wasting your breath trying to tell me what I probably do. You have no idea what you are talking about so I suggest you shut up." I said frostily.

Ranger looked stunned at my sudden hate towards him and maybe a little hurt too.

I was being a complete bitch; it wasn't his fault he didn't fancy a relationship with me, well it sort of was but he couldn't help it I guess.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I'm being a complete bitch. Ignore everything I just said. Ranger, I don't mean to be angry with you, it just hurt is all." I said genuinely feeling sorry.

He shook his head slightly, "Babe, you don't have to apologize to me. Ever"

I frowned, "But I should"

"No babe"

I sighed not really wanting to argue.

"Thank you by the way"

"For what, babe?" he said frowning slightly.

"For being concerned for Mary Lou for me. I know you don't really care about her all that much, and that you had checked up on her for me, for the record, it means a lot to me that you would do that. Thank you." I said giving him a genuine smile.

He gave the 100-watts and I tried not to swoon.

"No problem babe." And he skillfully leaned in and kissed me full-on.

I should have pulled away, I knew I should have…but I didn't. Stupid me never does what I should do. I'm kinda stubborn like that…

I kissed back until he pulled away and walked towards the door, leaving me slightly breathless. He opened the door, gave me short "Babe" and disappeared.

I couldn't respond, still completely numb over the kiss.

Man, could he kiss.

I took a nice long shower to calm down and stayed in there until I felt my skin go prune-y then I got dressed in some sweats and an old t-shirt and just flopped on the bed in the spare room. I tried to close my eyes but my legs felt restless, I had a bad-case of jumpy legs. I really need to get to a gym so I could calm down and get my legs to relax.

Where was the nearest gym?

I flipped open my cell.

"Yo"

"Yo, yourself" I said getting back to my old habits.

"Babe, what's up?"

"I was wondering…is the gym open in RangeMan?"

"Babe it's 24/7."

"Is it oka…"

"Babe, you're welcome to come to the gym whenever you want."

"Thank you Ranger." And I hung up.

See how he likes to be hung up. He's done it to me enough times.

I looked at the clock, it was only 10. I was surprised Val and Albert weren't back yet.

Nevertheless I left them a note so they didn't worry and slipped on my new Nikes before grabbing my sports bag and running out of the house.

I ran down main to RangeMan, my legs already feeling a little better from the run. It was only a 2-3 mile run so I wasn't worn out just yet. I showed my old I.D and Hal let me in. I came up to the desk and said hi.

"Bomber? I haven't seen you for ages…"

I nodded, "It's been a long time yeah?"

And I hurried towards the stairs.

I ran up the stairs to the fourth floor gym and entered it a little precautious. I slowly slide into the gym unnoticed and I went into the corner where there were a couple of long blue mats available. I vaguely remember the people from the building so I could barely put names to faces. The only ones who I could actually recognize properly were Lester and Cal. Who were doing weights and hadn't noticed me yet. Thank god.

I lay on the mat on my back and closed my eyes concentrating. I slowly lifted my feet and legs up about 30 cm off the ground and, keeping them dead straight, I held it.

I let my mind trail as I kept my mind off of my legs.

What to think about? Hmmm…

I decided to focus on Spain. What my new job was going to be like. My boss was quite easy on the eyes and he was obviously a very nice guy to let me cancel and re-arrange the whole interview thing. I wondered why I hadn't opted for it in the first place.

But still, what's done is done.

The 'Burg sure has changed without me. Morelli's got a girl, Lula's got skinnier, Xena.

Xena, that girl needs some talking to. Bitch was quite nauseating. Thinking she knew all that about me and everything. Stupid asshole.

I felt someone come near me and I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Bomber? What are you doing here?" Lester said looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Les, what does it look like I'm doing?" I said grinning, "I am exercising."

He raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you exercise? According to the old you exercising was a waste of time."

I frowned, "I'm not the old me any more, I've learnt a lot of new stuff and changed my perspective on things a lot."

He nodded and lay down on the mat next to me, doing the same exercise as me.

"Jeez, I remember this we used to do this in the force" he said to me.

Out of all Rangers' guys, Les was the least secretive. Hell he was secretive, all of them were but he was a tiny fraction less.

Teeny Tiny.

"Yep" I said then my eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth, "Shit"

Les looked at me with wide eyes and a shit-eating grin, "No way…"

"Don't say anything to anybody Les, your not supposed to know. If my mother got wind of it she'd kill me, as would my father." I said desperately.

"I won't say a thing Bombshell. Don't worry."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you"

He nodded, "So what did you join? What were you?"

"I was only an Army Cadet, nothing serious, I was going to go on to become a General but I couldn't stand any more shit showers or early mornings." I said shivering at the reminder of the showers.

Lester looked at me with a new line of appreciation and pride, "Good on you Steph." He said smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah well…" I felt my leg muscles start to scream at me so I slowly lowered my legs and turned over onto my stomach, "So what have you been up to since I've been gone, anything funny happened? Any cars blow up?" I said laughing slightly.

He laughed but shook his head, "Nope, we all missed you Bomber. Though I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I did 30-40 press ups and stopped feeling my leg muscles nice and relaxed. I got to my feet and grinned at Les, "See ya around."

"Bye bomber", he said smiling.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You all know the deal, I don't own shit.**

**Authors note: Thanks for reviewing! Means a lot! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy it, by the way I promise this story will get better through time. So far I've just finished writing chapter 19 and the plot does improve and it gets funnier when** -** ….you know what you'll have to wait and see!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up around 10-ish and changed into some clean, dry clothes and I drove over to Mary Lou's to see how she was getting on today.

I knocked on her door and she answered this time, with a smile. She was changed and looked a lot better. Her face was clear and clean, unlike the last time I saw her where it was red and blotchy.

"Hey Steph, come on in." she said beckoning me inside. I looked around the apartment which now held loads of boxes of stuff. The couch had a plastic sheet covering on it and the tv was gone.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Work things out with Lenny?"

She grinned, "Yep, he's so great and sweet. I really think we're going to be okay."

I grinned, "Good, and you know that the apartment is always open for you in Spain."

Her face fell, "You're not going to stay?"

I frowned at her slightly, she didn't seriously think I was going to be staying here, did she?

"Mare, I live in Spain. It's my life there. Besides the Burg just brings up too many memories. I've gotta go back. I've got a job and friends…"

"What about your friends here? Steph, you haven't contacted me for 2 years except for the other day when you appeared up on my doorstep. You belong here Steph. Please, reconsider?" she said looking a little desperate. I felt a lump appear in my throat,

"I'm sorry Mare, but I can't. It's hard to leave but I know that if I stay here in Trenton any longer then I scheduled I'll never leave."

"What's wrong with that? Trenton is great. It's perfectly nice and simple. It's safe and convenient."

"But Mare, that's why I don't want to stay here. I'm not a Burg person; I don't want to be a Burg housewife with a Burg husband or boyfriend. I want to meet someone who will love me for who I am without knowing my hideously embarrassing past. The Burg life is just not for me Mare. I'll end up alone when I'm 70 and I'll have wished I had gone back to Spain." I sighed and looked into her eyes, "I know this is hard, it feels awful but this is just something I have to do with or without your blessing. I'm sorry Mare. I really hope everything works out for you and Lenny." I said hugging her and giving her a brief kiss on her cheek. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes,

"You sound like your leaving right now."

I wriggled under her gaze and guiltly looked down at the floor,

"I've got nothing holding me back, but I did tell my new boss that I'd be back in the Spain in a week so I guess I could stay a little longer. I just came to see whether you were okay." I said grinning.

Mary Lou rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm okay, it was just phase. Come on let's go grab some lunch."

She said grabbing her coat and beckoning me out of the apartment.

Twenty minutes I was at the office carrying treats for Connie and Lula from the Tasty Pastry. Mary Lou had to cut lunch short as it was moving day for her and she was expected to be all moved back into the house by 7 tonight, so we said our goodbyes and she made me promise to call her when I was leaving if I didn't see her before then.

Bless.

"Ooooo girl, ya know I love ya." Lula said as she opened the bag of donuts. She offered me one but I shook my head and held up a hand.

"I'll pass thanks."

She raised an eyebrow, "You kidding?"

I grinned, "Nah, I've already eaten loads."

She grinned and stuffed another doughnut into her mouth.

I looked up Connie who had managed to grab a couple of donuts before they vanished into Lula's stomach, never to be seen again.

I heard my phone ring and I flipped it open slowly walking towards the door.

"Hello?"

"¿Es este Stephanie?" the voice said and I let out a squeal of excitement. (_Is this Stephanie?)_

"Si, que tal Cammy?" (_yes, how are you Cammy?)_

"STEPH! Soy mucho bueno gracias, y usted?" she said in her strong Spanish accent. _(STEPH! I'm very good thank you, and you?_

"Soy Buenos, mucho gracias. ¿por qué usted está llamando?" _(I'm good, thank you very much. Why are you phoning me?)_

"¿No puede una muchacha telefonar a su amigo?" _(Can't I phone my friend?)_

"Cammy…?" I said raisin an eyebrow and opening the door to the office and walking outside.

"Interruptor al francés un segundo... él está escuchando." _(Change to French…he's listening.)_

"Ok, Que continue ?" _(Okay, what's going on?)_

"C'est Paul... qu'il triche sur moi... ce qui je font ?" _(It's Paul…he's cheating on me…what do I do?)_

"CE QUI ?" (_WHAT?)_

"Est-ce que Steph, je peux rester avec vous ?" _(Can I stay with you, Steph?)_

"Petit problème…J'ai viste mon famille dans Trenton, New Jersey. Je ne suis pas dans ma maison. Je suis désolé, pouvez vous m'attendre, je serai en arrière dans une semaine ou ainsi." (_Small problem…I'm visiting my family in Trenton, New Jersey. I'm not in my house. I am away, will you wait for me, I will be back in a week or so.)_

"Je ne peux pas, Steph, est-ce que je peux visite avec vous…?" _(I can't, Steph, can I visit with you?)_

"Je ne sais pas…Cammy, c'est tres difficile, ce ne est pas une Francias ville, c'est américain et anglais. Pouvez-vous parler anglais ?" _(I don't know…Cammy, it's very difficult, it isn't a French village, it is American and English. Can you speak English?)_

"Urgh…oui, une petit peu." _(Urgh…yes, a small bit.)_

"Qu-est que sais pouves-vous parler?" _(What can you say?)_

"Hello? My name is Cammy. I is Frenchs and Spanish, can you speaks Frenchs and Spanish?" she said in a strong accent.

"Oui, c'est tres bien. Ok, vous devez visiter Trenton avec moi." _(Yes, it is very good. Ok, you can visit Trenton with me.)_

"Ok, je peux telephoner vous quand j'ai arrive." (_Ok, I will telephone you when I arrive.)_

"Ok, a bientot! Au revoir Cammy." (_See you soon! Goodbye Cammy.)_

"Saloo!" (Bye!)

And I hung up. Okay, now my good friend Cammy is going to come to Trenton to see me because her abusive boyfriend is cheating on her. I knew coming here would complicate things. Why did I ever say yes?

I heard a scuffle behind me and turned to see the door to the office wide open with Connie and Lula in the doorway staring at me.

"What?" I said innocently frowning. They looked at each other and just grinned. Behind them I could just make out Vinnie and Ranger both staring at me.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Vinnie shouted over to me.

I raised an eyebrow and flipped my phone in my purse, "Do what?" I said coming back into the office and flopping onto the couch.

Vinnie shook his head, "You just spoke in three different languages on one phone call. What the fuck, or rather, where the fuck have you been to learn French and Spanish; was it?"

I sighed, "No where…" no way in hell was I telling him where I was or I suspect it would get around fast and I would be getting phone calls in Spain telling me gossip or some ridiculous information that I was trying to get away from.

"Right… since you're here, can you do some skips?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not a bounty hunter any more…"

"$500,000 to you, for one file." He bartered.

"Done." I said grabbing the file out of his outreached hand. I flipped open the file and looked at the record.

John Rippami, was arrested for:

Rape

Murder

Car theft

Illegal weaponary

Fraud

Drug dealing

I looked closely at the picture trying to place letting a small smile form. I removed it before I turned and stared at Vinnie who was raising an eyebrow at my small smile.

"You're giving me a mob boss? Are you taking the piss?"

"Oh come on, you have abs and are as toned as Laila Ali, are you telling me you haven't worked out and got trained up, since you moved?"

I blushed slightly, "Ok…"

"You're going to do it?" Vinnie said shocked. I raised an eyebrow and looked next to him to see Ranger was wearing a slightly shocked expression also. I looked at Connie and Lula who were looking at me like I was insane.

"Yeah! Look, I've gotta go, I'll be back later. When's the deadline on this file?" I said turning to Connie.

"Next week." She said still looking at me as if I had a death wish.

"Okay, see ya, bye!" and I quickly made my way out of the office and into my car. I rolled the engine but cut it as I saw Ranger walk towards the car and tap on the window.

I wound it down and frowned at him, "Yeah?"

"Babe, are you sure you're gonna do this?"

I smiled at him, "Put a little trust in me Ranger. I'd say you were nervous."

He raised an eyebrow, "He's a mob boss, even I wouldn't touch this file."

I let a small grin break out on my face, "You turned this file down?"

He nodded, "Partly because of the mob boss thing…"

"Partly?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It was a little under my usual price." He said flashing me 100-watts.

I rolled my eyes, "I knew there would be something else. Look, Ranger, I can do this, don't worry."

"Babe, I don't worry." He said raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes again and sighed,

"Whatever batman." And I rolled the engine and took off leaving Ranger behind me with a slightly unamused expression on his face.

I was sooo gonna pay for that but oh well.

TBC

AUTHORS NOTE: I used an online translator for the Spanish and some of the French. So don't blame me if it's a little iffy, I know those translators are a little crappy but it was that or just writing it in English and that's just boring. R&R!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Authors note: Sorry I took so long! I feel so privileged to receive reviews, especially ones actually begging me to continue! Thanks soo much! **

**Chapter 10**

I cruised down stark street looking for the mob boss in question. I knew he would be around here somewhere so I just parked up at the weaponary range and decided I would have a little practice while I was here.

I paid up and collected my shells taking them to the gun range. I walked to end and I was well aware of all eyes on me as I did so. The only people here were guys from the ghetto and gang members. I was the only female here and they were all looking at me like a was a piece of meat. I smiled at them sweetly before I loaded up the gun and started shooting.

Damn, I was good.

Straight between the eyes, then groin, then heart, then chest of the little target dude. I reloaded and watched as the people who had been looking at me slowly turned away wincing slightly when I had my second shot. I rolled my eyes and continued in complete content, talking to the person next to me half heartedly.

"You're pretty good for a woman." The guy said, next to me. My eyes widened at the voice and I jumped forward and embraced him.

"Damn, not so tight." He said in a slightly strangled voice. I pulled away from him, a huge grin on my face, "Sorry, Rip, missed your black ass, is all." i winked at him.

He gave a flirty grin, "Right back at ya, Plum. Since when you been back in Trenton, thought you were out with my sister protecting her skinny naïve ass from all those grabby Spaniards."

I grinned, "You know she's good so why you be trippin' with her?" I frowned.

He shrugged, "She's ma lil sis, whacha ya 'cpect."

I sighed, "I got a bond down on ya t'day. Wanna do old Plum a favor and come down t' reschedule you're ass?"

He rubbed his head slightly, "Ya playin' me? You're bonding me? Thought ya gave up all tha' shit."

I shrugged, "I'm doin' my cousin a favor. No one else would take ya Rip, boost your ego any?"

He let out a toothy grin, "K, I'll go with ya, but only 'cause you're my girl." He said kissing me on the cheek and I rolled my eyes but blushed.

Ten minutes later we were in the car and Rip was telling me what he's got up to now.

"So I did none of the stuff that's on my record, it was all Twitchy, he set me up. Man, I knew his nigger ass was trippin' ever since I met 'im. But it's all good, I got myself a good lawyer and a solid alibi. So's all good."

I let out a small sigh of relief, "Thas good then Rip." And I pulled up at the cop shop. I opened the door and got out raising an eyebrow to stares I was getting from every cop near by. They looked slightly worried when they saw Rip in the back and I rolled my eyes. He got out and slammed the door looking at me with a grin. I gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before I pulled away.

"Now, you best be out from those bars by the time I go back to see your sis. Or I'll bust a cap in you're here ass. Got it?"

He grinned and nodded, "I got it. Bye Plum."

I grinned and lead him inside and handed him to one of the cops and collected my receipt. I waved bye to Rip before going back to the car and driving away.

I drove back to the office and entered only to see Xena there screaming at Connie.

"Whatcha mean I ain't got no skips?" she said loudly. I opened the door and silently slid inside catching the eyes of Lula who looked at me shocked and dropped her jaw.

"I mean, that there aren't any skips available at this present moment in time, so back off." Connie said narrowing her eyes at her.

"ARGH! This is bullshit, just give me one of Ranger's. I can handle it, jeez I didn't do the police core for nothing." She said and snatched the file outta Connie's hands.

She turned and saw me, stopping and narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Xena, when Connie says there aren't any files, there aren't. She doesn't need to be yelled at or nothing. Her job is to give out the files not to bond them. Got a complaint? Tell Vinnie, not Connie. It's not you place to say shit to her." I said frowning at her.

Xena rolled her eyes, "Move, Plum. It ain't your place to get into other people's business so just keep your big ole nose out of it, before I do it for you." She finished shoving past me and through the door.

I ground my teeth together and let her go, it wouldn't be fair to fight her.

I let out a long breath and handed the receipt to Connie who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Thanks Steph."

"No problem-

"Holy shit, is that the receipt for Rippami?" Lula screamed at me and I winced but nodded. Connie scanned it and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You move quickly." She said before giving me the check.

"Vinnie is gonna be heartbroken. He thought you'd give up after a couple of days. Hell, even I thought you would." Lula said grinning, "How the hell did you do it?"

I let out an enigmatic grin and shrugged before saying my goodbyes and walking out of the office and back into the car park. It was starting to get dark so I decided to head home now. I still needed to find out where Cammy could sleep when she came over to Trenton. There was barely enough room for me at my sister's.

I got back into my sister's apartment to see them still there, Kloughn had his feet up and was watching tv while my sister was doing cooking in the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home…" I shouted grinning.

Albert looked up from the couch, "Hey, Stephanie. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Valerie!" I shouted to her as I walked into the kitchen. She was stirring a pot of something over the hob and humming tunelessly to herself.

"Hey, Steph." She said smiling at me, "Good day?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Mary Lou is moving back in with Lenny."

Val looked up suddenly eyes wide, grin forming, "Really? Man, Steph, you really do work quickly."

I let out a small laugh, "Well, you know me. But I've got more news. My friend, Cammy is coming down into to Trenton and hasn't got any where to stay so…"

Val raised an eyebrow, "Steph, I can barely fit you here, this apartment is just not big enough to…"

"I know that's why I've come up with a plan. I got a lot of money today, from getting a skip and I'm gonna pay for you to have a nice long holiday. So only thing is, where'd you wanna go?"

Val crossed her arms and stared me down, "Stephanie Plum, you cannot give me charity. I don't want a holiday. I want to stay home and go to work…" she stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes taking in what she was saying to me, "Actually screw the apartment, you can stay as long as you want, just give me some tickets to go Greece and I'll be happy."

I grinned, "I knew we could come to some kind of agreement."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack – do you really think I would be writing on this site if I was a published author?**

**Authors note: Hey, here's the next chapter – tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 11**

So by the evening the next day Val, Albert and the girls were saying their goodbyes and getting into a yellow cab with my father in the drivers seat.

I grinned at them and waved as the car trailed off into the distance.

They were so excited to finally get away and Val kept thanking me over and over. I just nodded and took it all smiling.

I was jutted away from thinking about Val and Albert's holiday of paradise when I heard my phone start ringing. I pulled out my cell from my purse and answered it,

"Stephanie Plum."

"Yo".

Ranger was phoning me…?

"Yo yourself, what's up?" I said, using my usual comeback.

"Got a job proposition for you, interested?"

"Sure, what's the drill?", I said feeling like I owed it to Ranger to do something for him, since I was such a bitch before.

"There's a meeting in RangeMan, conference room 3, be there. It's at 2, babe."

"'k" I said before I realized I was speaking to dial tone.

Looks like his phone habits haven't changed, not even slightly.

I rolled my eyes and put my cell back in my purse, walking towards my truck as I did so.

I looked at my watch; I had a couple of hours before the meeting.

I rolled the engine and drove towards the office.

It would be nice to have a little bit more money in my pocket before I head back to Spain, aside from the load I got yesterday of course – god I'm greedy.

It was 2.05 when I parked up in the RangeMan garage. My skip was slightly reluctant to go to the cop shop until my gun convinced him, but they still took a while.

I waved at the camera and the door opened, it seems Hal hasn't forgotten me yet.

I rushed inside and walked up to Hal's desk.

"What floor are the conference rooms on?" I said fast.

"2nd floor. They've only just gone inside, I'm sure they haven't-

I didn't hear the rest as I speedily ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I hated being late for things, you miss information which you might need to know.

It's no fun to learn it on your own when there was a possibility you might've already known if you hadn't been late.

I got to the second floor, straightened my clothes and opened the second conference room.

I closed it soundly behind me and turned to see all eyes on me.

Ranger was at the head of the table, fixing me raised eyebrow. To his right was Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Cal. To his right was Junior, Woody, and two other guys I didn't know.

I gave the merry men a finger wave and took a seat next to Cal and looked expectantly at Ranger, as if to say, 'Continue..?'

He blinked then cleared his throat, "Anyway, so Rio is our mission. We need to locate him, and bring him in. This has been specifically asked of by the Trenton PD, so he's a serious psycho."

"Rio Sentrani?" I said to Ranger and he gave held my gaze for a second then nodded slightly.

I bit my lip, I'd heard of Rio and nothing I had heard about him was good. He was one of today's biggest active Mafia leaders. He was so heavily connected, he knew just about every mob boss like a brother, and so they wouldn't hesitate to back him up.

"Anyway as I said, our objective is to bring him in. It's not going to be easy but we can handle this."

No one said anything but I was pretty sure everyone was thinking the same thing,

'Yeah…whatever.'

"The plan is this; Rio has recently been staying at a hostel in west of New Jersey with some associates. He's visiting and so won't be staying longer than a couple of days. Since his stay, he's been a regular at a bar in town, we've had a tip off that he's going to be going there tonight. We are going to get this done quickly and simply. Steph…"

Everyone's attention focused on me, "…is going to be a barmaid and get as much information as possible, while Les is going to be a bouncer with Tank. Bobby, you're going to be just a regular. The rest are going to be all around the place, with Woody and Guy doing the sound and backup. If all goes to plan, Steph will retrieve Rio's trust and he'll ask her to contact him but we'll cross that path when it comes; any questions?" Ranger said looking blatantly at me. I fought the urge to narrow my eyes but I just shrugged and shook my head as did the others.

Ranger ended the meeting then and told everyone to meet up at RangeMan tonight at 9 sharp.

So I didn't have very long to get a barmaid outfit, that consisted of hot but not too slutty.

You'd think that I would have known by now what sort of outfit that would be but alas, I didn't. I was hoping Macys would give me some sort of helpful insight in the matter.

Since I was at RangeMan already though I decided it might be good if I had a couple of hours in the gym so I made my way up the stairs.

I got out of the gym 2 hours later panicking my ass off because I was yet to find an outfit.

I raced to Macy's in my sisters Buick and walked inside, thankful to see it not too busy.

An hour later I was running out hope when I reached my last resort shop. It was a small isolated shop that sold cute dresses that I always passed when I lived in Trenton, I never went in due to the price of the dresses - they were something of a small fortune - but at this moment in time money was not a problem.

I entered the small shop and looked around, gasping constantly at the gorgeous dresses. They weren't really what I was looking for, a little too classy but they were still to die for.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

I jumped back, startled by the voice and looked around to see a small dark skinned, dark haired woman.

The woman smiled at me, "I'm sorry if I startled you. Would you like some help?"

I smiled warmly at her, "I don't know, do you have anything less…classy?" I said knowing I sounded like a slut already.

"I know what you mean, all these dresses seem a little formal am I right?" she said and ushered me towards the back of the shop to show me the perfect dresses.

I gaped at them, "They are all so…pretty!"

She grinned, "Well thank you; I'm the little sister of the designer. She doesn't get many customers, just prissy regulars who don't give a damn about the dresses just how they look on them. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, "I know what you mean, please pass on my compliments to the designer, she is very, very talented."

The woman beamed at me, "I will. So would you like to try one on?"

"Would I...can I try this one on." I said pointing to the dress in question.

The woman nodded and rustled the rack, holding up a dress.

"How did you know my size?"

"Honey, I guessed."

I took the dress of her and tried it on in the dressing room.

I checked in the mirror and gasped, holy shit.

I looked more than hot.

I looked fucking smoking.

I took it off and brought it to the cashier smiling again at the woman.

"I love it!" I said to her as I got out my credit card.

She smiled, "Glad to hear it." And took my credit card off me to swipe.

"May I ask for the designer's name? I really like her stuff." I said grinning.

"It's Celia, and mine is May. I'm happy you like it. Please come again. It's nice to see new faces." She said handing me a bag and my credit card.

"I will, don't worry. I'll make sure to get the word around too. Thanks!" I said and I walked out of the shop some what happier.

I managed to find some FMPs to match and some new lingerie from Victoria Secret too.

I was well prepared for tonight I was happy to say.

I stopped at the food court and bought a big baguette with everything in it, excluding the chili peppers and anchovies – their just nasty.

I was just finishing it off in the car when I glanced at the clock and almost screamed.

It was 6. I only had 2 ½ hours to get ready and it would take me at least a quarter of an hour to get to RangeMan with all green lights.

I rolled the engine quickly and sped away towards Val's apartment hoping time would stop for me.

**TBC**

Authors note: Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought – please?


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know da drill – I own zip.**

**Authors note: Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing, by the way there will – eventually – be a Xena/Steph fight, just keep on reading I promise you there is going to be one soon. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

I managed to have a quick shower; shave, wash, shampoo-ing and conditioning everything; slip into my new lingerie and dress and into my FMP's in an hour. That gave me an hour to work on make-up and hair.

My hair was proving to be helpful at the time so I managed to get it into some sexy ringlets that framed my face whilst putting the rest in a messy bun at the back, tousling some small strands of hair from it into gorgeous little ringlets.

Then I worked on make-up, layering my eyes with some lengthening mascara that actually seemed to work; I put on a couple of coats of that, along with light eyeliner, blusher, and a shiny lip gloss. I took a step back and gasped.

It didn't look like me; I had definitely improved on my dressing skills since the last time I had been here.

I fixed some hoops in cute silver studs in my ears and put on a matching silver necklace that trailed down just stopping above my cleavage.

That's right I had a cleavage!

This dress was a wonder!

It was black and gorgeous. It was nothing I had ever really seen before but it was perfect.

It was a small strap dress that didn't hang too low but just low enough for a little cleavage

It wasn't mini but it wasn't too long either so you got a big eyeful of my legs too.

I grabbed my thigh belt and hid it underneath the dress, slipping in my guns, attached another thigh belt to my other thigh and slipped in my spare gun, a couple of knives, a pair of handcuff – you never know – and a travel-size can of mace.

Then I slipped another small gun in my purse for extra comfort and reassurance and I put all my makeup in there before tossing in my keys, a compact and flinging it over my shoulder. I checked the clock and screamed, I only had fifteen minutes to get to RangeMan.

Fuck.

I raced out of the door and locked up record time.

I drove a couple of beats over the speed limit and skidded to a stop as I reached the RangeMan car park where everyone was waiting.

I nearly drooled at the sight of their outfits – very fine – but I got a hold of myself before I could.

I turned off the ignition and was about to get out of the car when Ranger came over and tapped on the window.

"Don't bother getting out, just follow us there, okay babe?" he said to me, flashing me a grin, as soon as I'd rolled down the window.

I nodded and rolled the engine again following Ranger's black SUV.

After around ½ an hour they pulled up in front of a familiar club and I grinned. I hadn't been here since my 21st birthday, when me and Mary Lou came and got so drunk that one of the barmaids had to give us a lift home.

I got pulled away from the memory by the rapping on my window. I blinked and looked through the window to see Ranger and Tank both raising an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at their blatant impatience and put my keys in my bag. I opened the door and hopped out of the Buick, slamming the door behind me.

I ran a hand through my hair and fluffed it a bit before strutting towards the rest of them.

Tank and Lester were in their black bouncer outfits looking very fine, while Ranger was in casual black jeans and a black shirt.

Hmmm…imaginative yet very, very yummy.

Bobby was wearing some dark Levi's and a white shirt, very cute. Woody and Guy were both in just usual black outfits with windbreakers on. I was glad for my long black overcoat due to the cold crisp night air. My dress wasn't exactly designed for the cold.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

They all smiled politely to me before Ranger handed me the mic, a safety button and a small earpiece. I took them off him smiling before arranging it under my dress, under my coat without giving the guys a peep show.

"Got your gun?" Tank said grinning, hoping to lighten the mood obviously. I grinned at him, "Yes."

Obviously he wasn't looking for that answer because he looked slightly stunned.

Bobby and Les exchanged a few looks before looking back at me, "Bomber, I never thought I'd see the day when you would actually _chose _to carry."

I raised an eyebrow, guess they didn't know how much I had changed.

"Well, you've seen it, so come on." I said grinning.

Ranger gave the order and we all made for our positions.

"Babe."

I turned to him.

"Coat."

A man of few words.

I mentally rolled my eyes as i removed the coat and handing it to him. His eyes darkened and his mouth hung open a bit as he saw my dress as did, to my embarrassment, the rest of the guys.

After a couple of minutes I squirmed under their gaze.

"Christ you'd think I was a fucking model, knock it off." I said blushing.

"Damn, maybe we should mention that to Celia." Les said quietly.

I frowned, "How did you know the designer's name?"

Les got a small smirk on his face, "Celia is a…friend, as is May."

Something clicked and I turned to Ranger, "They're your sisters aren't they?"

He flashed me 100 watts and nodded slightly.

Bobby rolled his eyes before circling an arm around my waist and ushering me inside.

I stole a glance at Ranger for a reaction and saw him send a scowl at Bobby.

He couldn't possibly be jealous?

I shook my head at that stupid accusation and mentally told myself to stop being so stupid.

Ranger didn't like me _in that way_; at least I think he didn't.

The club hadn't changed since the last time I came here, the music was still loud and inviting, the dance floor was packed and the bar was swamped with people wanting drinks.

It's a good thing i was a bar maid/waitress in Spain or I would've been clueless as to what I was doing.

I got behind the bar after ten minutes of meeting my 'boss' and explaining who I was.

Ranger had told me, earlier, he had rung up and explained the situation. He said the owner of the club didn't seem to mind all that much about having me fill in for one of his usual barmaid's for the night.

I have a poking suspicion that Ranger may have paid him, but I didn't ask knowing that it was more than likely that I wouldn't get an answer.

The other barmaids greeted me and told me where everything was before shouting at me to stop moving.

"Hey, I need three daiquiris, four beers, two vodka and cokes, and one Bacardi and coke."

I nodded before slamming three glasses on the counter, filling them with coke and adding Bacardi and vodka to them. Then I uncorked four beers, and mixed up three daiquiris, slamming them next to the other glasses.

"That'll be $42.85." I said pushing the drinks towards him.

He raised an eyebrow at my fast service and handed over the cash, and a 5 dollar tip.

"Thanks!" I said to him smiling.

I lost view of him as another guy pushed to the front.

"10 tequila shots please and one for your pretty self."

I bit my lip, before juggling and slamming shot glass after shot glass onto the bar.

I grabbed the tequila from behind me and dragged it in the air, above the shot glasses, filling them up faster.

"That's $26.50, salt and lemon slices are to the left." I said pushing 10 shots towards and taking one myself.

"Thanks." I said to him flashing him a sexy grin.

The orders went on and on for at least an hour or so before the bar actually became a little clearer.

"Your doing great." A voice said and I looked around to see one of the barmaids looking at me with a smile.

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"No way is this your first time. I watched you serve those shots. You knew what you were doing, and you knew well."

I grinned, "All right you caught me, I have worked behind a bar before, but I was a long time ago and only for a couple of months, so I'm no professional."

"Well you could have fooled me…" she said before helping another customer.

I wiped over the bar a little and ran a hand through my hair.

To my left I saw a few giggling barmaids so I decided to join the conversation to pass the time.

"Hey. Whatcha talking 'bout?" I said smiling.

The three grinned at me before pointing into the crowd, "See that guy…"

I grinned as I saw Ranger talking with some guy, and nodded.

"Who is he?" I whispered to them playing along, I could almost hear the merrymen raising eyebrows at me as they listened to me through my mic.

"Dunno, but he ain't no regular. I would definitely remember an ass like that." Said the blonde called Jinx.

The other two laughed, "Fuckin' A." said the red head, Karen.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I dunno."

"What do you mean? His ass should be a statue…I know I'd worship it." Said the other one, Julie.

"I dunno, I've seen better." I said to them causing me to hear laughter in the earpiece in my ear.

Ranger looked up from talking straight at me and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes as Karen, Jinx and Julie let out a squeak.

"Did you see that? He looked at me!" Karen said grinning.

"Oh please, he's totally gay! He's checking out the guy over there…" I said pointing to the right.

The three of them sighed, "Bloody typical, the nice ones are always gay." And they walked away dejectedly.

I heard laughter from my earpiece and knew I was probably in trouble.

Oh well, it was bloody worth it, I thought grinning.

"One beer and one for your pretty self too." Said a voice from in front and I looked up to see my target. I had really thought that this would take all night to grab his attention, I had been doing this **sticky eyes** routine with him for over an hour now and he hadn't come over, I guess he'd finally taken a hint and come to talk to me.

"Sure thing…" I said to a certain Rio Sentrani.

I handed him a beer and got one for myself.

"On the house." I whispered to him before taking a swig of my own.

He leered at me and nodded slightly, "You're new, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I said grinning, what I thought was, sexily.

"Just haven't seen you before, I know I'd remember someone as sexy as you."

I faked a giggle, "Damn, aren't you the charmer."

He grinned, "Sure thing darling."

"So, what's your name, handsome?" I said leaning on my elbows so he got a nice view of my cleavage.

"It's Rio, and you?" he said only glancing down at my breasts for a second or two.

Man, this guy actually had some manners.

For a Mob boss that is.

"Vivian." I made up on the spot.

Man I was good.

"Say Viv, you doing anything later, wanna grab some food?" he said flashing me a sexy smile.

For a mob boss he was quite cute. With messy tousled brown hair that hung in his eyes giving him an alluring look.

He was definitely on the hottie scale, as me and Mary Lou used to say back in college.

"I'm working until 3." I said apologetically.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" he said smiling.

I nodded, "I'd like that…" I licked my lips temptingly.

He passed a card to me on the counter, "Give me a ring, when you get off work."

I nodded and grinned.

He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my lips before walking away.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as soon as he was out of view and I shuddered.

He might be hot and everything but he was still a creepy, murdering bastard.

About half an hour after he left i heard my name in my ear.

"Come on time to go. Meet outside." I heard Rangers voice and wondered how pissed he was at me at the moment.

I'd soon find out…

TBC

Authors note: Hope you liked it – below is a little heads up on what 'sticky eyes' is:

Sticky eyes - It's a way of attracting someone's attention. What you do is look at the person you want to notice you, wait until they look at you too then slowly move around, but don't brake eye contact then slowly move your eyes somewhere else, looking back at the person every once and a while – taken from Louise Rennison books ( Georgia Nicolson ) which are great by the way.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm just having fun, don't own jack.**

**Authors note: **Thanks sooooo much for the feedback, reading your reviews make me feel good about myself. Thank you for putting me in a good mood after a crappy day! Gives everyone hugs

**Chapter 13**

I got outside and the night air hit me full force; where was my goddamn jacket.

I hated being cold, it was way worse than being boiling hot.

I hugged myself with my arms and shivered.

"What took you so long?" Lester said from the car park, calling me over.

I walked towards him, "It was just the manager."

"What? What did he want? Did he have any more information?" Bobby cut in, and suddenly everybody, Bobby, Lester, Woody, Guy, were looking at me.

"No! Jeez, he just wanted to…" I cut off with an embarrassed sigh, "…he just wanted to ask me whether I wanted a full time job there."

The lot of them grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shivered again, "Do you know where my jacket is?"

"Here." Said a voice and I felt my coat get chucked on my head.

I pulled it off and put it on rolling my eyes, "Thanks," I said dryly, "I'm gonna head home now then, see you guys later."

I quickly retreated to my car and rolled the engine, quickening my pace as to avoid a certain someone. I was half expecting Ranger to fling open the door, jump in, and have a go at me for telling everybody that he was gay.

I smirked at the memory; the girls' faces were priceless though.

I drove home slowly and parked up next to the dumpster.

_Hold up. Did I just think home? This isn't home, this is Valerie's!_

I shook my head as I opened the door and flicked on the lights. I saw the answer machine blink 1 and pressed play – being the nosy person that I am.

"Message one…" said the cheesy recorded voice.

"Hola, Cammy aquí, ¿Es este Steph? Encontré este número en su casa si es. ¿El su permanecer con la su derecha de la hermana? Intenté cogerle en su móvil pero no estaba encendido. Tengo boletos para Nuevo-Jersey y estaré en Trenton aproximadamente las 9 mañana. Le telefonaré cuando aterrizamos. A propósito, tengo un poco sorpresa."

_Hello, Cammy here, is this Steph? I found this number at your place if it is. Your staying with your sister right? I tried to catch you on your mobile but it wasn't on. I've got tickets for New Jersey and i'll be in Trenton at around 9 o'clock tomorrow. I'll phone you when we land. By the way, i've got a little surprise._

I let out a grin at this. Cammy was coming tomorrow!

I did a little happy dance before shedding of my clothes, leaving on my panties, and slipping into a long nightshirt. I placed my weapons in the bedside cabernet, all but my Beretta – which I placed under my pillow.

I set my alarm and closed my eyes, falling into sleep within seconds.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

My alarm went off at 5 and I slowly got to my feet. I changed into my gym outfit quickly before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and hurrying outside to my car.

I didn't have that much time to do exercise before I saw Cammy so I didn't run to the gym, I drove.

I parked up quickly before walking into the building and up into the gym.

I was surprised to see so many people in the gym at 5:30 am; I mean it was still dark!

I walked over to the mats, as far away from the watching eyes as I could, and I laid down.

I stretched out my arms first, then legs, then the rest. I slowly got into a bridge position – stretching out my back for a few seconds – then I straightened up and went into the straddle splits, stretching my groin muscles – which, I knew from experience, fucking killed if you pulled a muscle there.

I did 50-odd press ups and sit ups before getting up and edging towards the rowing machine.

I did that for about 30 minutes before switching to the stepper.

After a good 2 hour workout I grabbed my drink, gulping it down generously, and headed to the door.

"Babe!" a voice called and turned to see a nice sweaty Ranger.

Yum.

_STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT! Remember the last time you thought of things like that. You fell in love with him. Now didn't that turn out to be a kick in the ass?_

My mind screamed at me but i mentally drooled at the sight of him.

"Yeah?" I said to him casually, walking towards him.

"I need to go over the next plan with you. You need to call Rio some time today and casually ask him whether he wants to go out some time this evening. Ask him out to the new club – The Phoenix. We'll do the take down there, when he doesn't have any back up." Ranger said expressionless.

"What time?"

"9 o 'clock. By the way…" he leaned closer to me, "…yesterday was not funny. You'll get your pay back."

_Ooooo, I'm shaking in my boots._

"Whatever. I've gotta go, see you tonight." I said walking out of the door feeling slightly proud of myself for jumping Ranger. It was a fucking personal achievement for any straight woman.

I drove to Val's apartment and had a nice long shower, using up most of her hot water, and getting changed in a plain outfit, white tank top and khaki cargos, fitted my hair with a Rangers ball cap and went into the kitchen.

I found some bread and peanut butter and made a sandwich for myself. I was just washing up the plate and knife when my cell started ringing.

I rushed to my bag and rummaged for it, finally picking up.

"Hello?"

"¿Hola, ahora estoy en un taxi, donde su apartamento de las hermanas? No podría encontrar una dirección, dondequiera." _Hey, I'm in a taxi now, where's your sisters apartment? I couldn't find an address, anywhere._

I heard Cammy's strong accent and instantly smiled.

"Cammy! Está en…" _It's on_… and I rattled on giving her directions with her reciting to the driver what I was saying.

"Okay, thank you Steph. I'll be there as soon as I can. Can't wait to see you, bye!"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I grinned as I replaced my phone back in my bag.

This day was starting to shape up.

There was a sudden sound of scratching coming from my door lock and I sighed.

Guess not.

Within seconds in strolled Ranger looking as cool, calm and collected as ever.

I felt my stomach flutter slightly and mentally scolded myself.

"Yo." I said to him before he could.

"Yo, yourself." He replied smirking slightly.

"What's up?" I said to him walking towards the couch. He followed and sat in the chair near the couch, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just checking that you know what your doing with Rio. Are you sure you want to do this?" he said, surprising me for a couple of seconds.

Ranger cared whether I wanted to do this or not? I don't think so.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Okay, so he's a mob boss and that's kind of a big deal but I've got you guys there all over the place so I'm somewhat pretty sure that this is going to go to plan."

He nodded and stood up to leave.

I voiced my thoughts suddenly, "Why didn't you just phone?"

He turned to look at me, "I was passing by." and then he left.

I sighed deeply as the door closed.

That man was one big bundle of riddles.

Plus I think I was starting to _like_ him again.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own a goddamn thing **

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and not giving up on this story. I hope you all keep reading 'cause so far I've got up to 31 chapters. I'm editing them slowly though 'cause I don't have much spare time but I promise it won't be long til every chapter is posted and the story will be finished. Not too sure 'bout a sequel – doubtful.**

**Chapter 14**

An hour later there was a knock at the door. I ran to the door and flung it open, grinning.

"Steph!" she shouted and hugged me tightly.

Jeez, you'd think it had been years since we'd last seen each other.

"Hola Cammy!" I managed to squeeze out in a raspy voice from lack of oxygen.

"Hola, bambino." I heard another voice and I pulled away sharply.

I looked to Cammy's left and let out a squeal.

"Amia! What are you doing here?" I said to her hugging her too.

"I came with Cammy, don't worry Rex is being fed, she told me what happened and that she was going to Trenton and I decided to join her. It's been a couple of days since I last saw you and I already miss you like mad." She said smiling.

"Please, you just miss coming next door and asking me and receiving free things. I haven't seen my Aerosmith CD for while, you know?" I teased her.

We went inside; I made some coffee and found some donuts for us while they looked around the apartment.

"Steph, this place is really cozy; I wouldn't have wanted to leave it." Amia said while Cammy flopped on the couch and looked at the photos on the coffee table.

"Val and Albert, Val's husband, patched it up to look like that. It looked like crap when I had it." I said bringing in the drinks.

Cammy was staring at pictures of Albert, Val and the kids. I looked at Amia with raised eyebrows and she shrugged.

"They look happy." Cammy said suddenly smiling weakly. She paused before continuing, "Me and Paul were happy before she came into the picture."

I put an arm around her shoulder, "You weren't happy, he pressured you and hit you. He was a jackass and I wished you'd gotten away sooner. You can't tell me you were happy with him hitting you?" I said soothingly.

She sighed, "No, not really. Your right, I don't need him. Stupid jackass." She said trying to sound confident but not really succeeding.

I shook my head, giving her a squeeze, "It will get better Cammy, over time."

She nodded, "I know." She murmured.

We talked for a couple of hours before I left the girls to get unpacked and to nap, while I went out in search for some lunch.

I was queuing at the drive through at Mac Donalds when I remembered I had to phone Rio to set up a date for tonight.

I fished his card out of my bag and dialed the number on it.

"Hello." A stern voice answered.

"Hey, is Rio there?"

"Who is this?" the voice said, again quite firmly.

"It's Vivian." I said, thanking the gods that I had thought of an easy-to-remember name.

There was a shuffle in the background and the phone was handed to someone.

"Hey Vivian." Rio said into the phone.

"Hi Rio, I was just wondering whether your available tonight to go out." I said in my best sex-kitten voice.

"Yeah, I'm free. Got a place in mind or…?"

"How about the new Phoenix club?" I said driving forward slightly as the queue moved, finally.

"Sure, I'd love to, see you around 9?"

"'kay. I'll see you then."

"Bye"

"Bye" and I hung up.

One thing off my list of things to do today.

I got some food and rode over to the office to see Connie and Lula.

"Hey." I said to them as I came in.

Both of their heads shot up and zoomed in on the little brown bag in my hand.

I rolled my eyes, took out my burger and fries then chucked the bag onto Connie's desk.

I flopped on the sofa watching in amusement as they both scrambled to get the bag.

Within a couple of minutes Lula had eaten hers and was looking at mine hungrily.

"They're mine and you just ate yours within a space of two minutes, why are you still hungry?" I said protectively.

"I'm a big woman, I need my food. Besides you eat like a snail, my dead grandma eats faster than you." She said raising both eyebrows.

"Oh please! You _inhale_ your food. I take the same amount of time as a normal person. See, Connie hasn't finished yet."

"Thas 'cause Connie don't eat fast either." She said rolling her eyes like it was an obvious fact.

I smirked, "Whatever."

We were interrupted suddenly when the office door and in trotted Xena.

She was wearing a pair of well-fitted Levis and a beige jacket.

"Any files?" she said to Connie, then noticed me, "Well, well, well; If it isn't miss Plumpie, how does it feel to be piling pounds on when you eat that deep-fried shit."

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond, afraid if I did my voice would be high-pitched and loud.

"Sorry Xena, no files." Connie said, not sounding or looking very sorry. I smirked as did Lula.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you please give me the goddamn files or I'll tell Vinnie he's losing money because his fat ass secretary isn't handing out the FTAs' files to the bounty hunters."

I narrowed my eyes at that, as did Lula and Connie.

She was treading dangerous waters.

"Look, Xena, there really aren't any files. Check back tomorrow." She said suddenly her whole face scary and truthful making me remember that she was very well associated with 'The Family'.

Xena sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "Yeah…whatever." And she turned to me, "Plum pie, why are you still eating those? You won't **ever** be able to see your jeans' top button if you carry on."

I mentally growled, "Just piss off Xena, like you can see yours anyway." I lied.

Xena was very slim.

But you never know, this might just piss her off.

"Why you little bitch." She spat at me narrowing her eyes.

I guess I was right.

"You think you're so cool; stealing Vinnie's bike, defending your stupid fat friends, hanging onto batman all the time and talking with a stupid, dumb Spanish accent.

You're nothing but a walking, talking, mess. You ran away from Trenton two years ago, so run away now, nobody wants you here!" she shouted at me storming out of the office and slamming the door behind her.

Connie and Lula both looked at me with held breaths.

Count to ten Steph.

1

2

3

4

Oh screw it, she had it coming.

I pushed myself up off the couch and ran out of the office after Xena.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. No fucking right!" I shouted at her and she turned around to see me.

She smirked slightly, "Plum pie, it's goddamn common sense to know when you're not wanted."

"Then why the hell are you still here?" I retorted.

She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to me.

"I am very well associated, I wouldn't anger me." She said silkily.

"Well associated? With who, Gabrielle?" I said smirking.

She lunged for me but I swerved out of the way and she grabbed air.

I laughed at her, which only seemed to aggravate her more, and she took a swing at me.

I grabbed her wrist as she did so and twisted it.

She let out an involuntary sound of pain but scowled at me and struggled.

"Don't try to fight me Xena, 'cause you won't win." I said, my voice low and threatening. I slowly let go of her wrist walking back towards the office, but I felt myself get pulled to the floor.

Xena lay on top of me punching me as hard as she could.

I grabbed her wrist and rolled over, so she was on the floor and I was on top of her.

"Don't." I threatened.

She brought up her leg and kicked me.

I scowled and punched her, hard, in the stomach. Her eyes bugged out slightly and air escaped from her mouth in a rush.

"I said don't!" I cautioned her before slowly getting off her.

I walked towards the Buick, my mood ruined, and drove away while Xena lay cursing and panting on the floor.

Authors note: Gabrielle is Xena the warrior princess' side kick and that wasn't **_the fight_**, it's coming soon. Thank you so much for the feedback – I love reviews!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing characters from Janet Evanovich, will give them back afterwards…maybe even Ranger…**

**A/N : Enjoy! Hope you all had a great easter!**

**Chapter 15**

I drove back to the apartment, my mood slowly calming, to see the girls up and alive. They had both taken a nap and were restless waiting for me to come back.

"Where'd you go? Why the hell do you have dirt all over your clothes?" Amia inquired while she was eating some pop tarts. Cammy frowned, looking confused so Amia translated for her, "_¿Adónde usted fue? ¿Por qué usted tiene suciedad sobre sus ropas?" _Cammy started grinning and shaking her head.

"Fui a la oficina a almorzar pero esta nueva muchacha, Xena, fui…"

"**_I went to the office to have lunch but this new girl, Xena, was-"_**

I started in Spanish but Cammy interrupted me.

"¡Whoa! ¿Xena? ¿No es que una princesa del guerrero?" Cammy asked grinning.

"**_Whoa! Xena? Isn't that a warrior princess?"_**

**_(A.N I've gotten bored at translating EVERYTHING so just presume that everything said to Cammy and everything she says is in fact Spanish. Sorry guys, this chapter is mostly conversation between the three of them so it would be about 6 pages long if I translated everything. The English is what counts, right? Sorry again…)_**

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Yeah, I thought so too. Anyway, she has been pissing me of since I arrived and today she just took it too far. I kinda punched her when she jumped me." I said to her in Spanish, innocently.

Cammy and Amia just looked at each and then back at me, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "So you ready to go out, meet some people?" I said to them in spanish.

Cammy looked dubious but Amia looked up for it.

Amia could speak English confidently, whereas Cammy knew very little.

"Cammy, I can translate for them, you know, and Amia can tell you what we're saying." I said to her in Spanish when I saw her look.

She bit her lip but nodded.

"Okay, mall first I need to get a new outfit for tonight." I said in Spanish, grinning.

The two girls looked confused, "Tonight? Where are you going tonight?"

Oh crap!

"Shit, I've got a job to do tonight, I'm sure you can tag along. I'll ask Ranger, maybe you can stay in the van with the guys."

The two of them still looked confused.

I just shook my head, "I'll explain later. Come on we're going shopping."

We got to the mall to find it kinda empty; there were people, just not very many of them.

I went to the mall in search of one great outfit for tonight, instead I got four great outfits for tonight.

My bank account was going to be considerably smaller after today.

After finding the kick ass outfits, matching lingerie and killer heels, we went to the food court and got big long sandwiches from Subway; I had, had Mac Donalds for lunch.

"So who are these guys we're going to be meeting? Hot?" Amia said grinning and I knew that she had been holding back on asking the question ever since I mentioned them.

"They work for Ranger, you remember I told you about Ranger?" I said to them.

Amia's eyes bugged as did Cammy's, "You're doing the job for Ranger? I thought he was the jackass who turned you down and broke your heart?"

I nodded, "He is that guy. He's sorry for what he did and I owed it to him to do this job."

They both looked dubious, "Owed it to him? Steph, you don't owe him anything. He was the guy who broke your heart. Don't you remember?" Amia said frowning.

I nodded, "I know. It's just…he tried to help a friend of mine out, this one time when I wasn't here to do it myself. He didn't need to do that. Plus before I left he helped me with my job tons, he gave me cars, he always came to me when I wanted him to and never questioned my ethics. He was a good friend, I just misjudged our relationship." I said and the two girls looked at me quietly.

"You like him again." Amia said suddenly and Cammy nodded in agreement.

"No I don't!" I lied.

"Yes you do. Steph, the guy broke your heart, why the hell can't you understand that. Don't you remember how much pain you were in when he did. Steph you can't fall for him again." Cammy said frowning.

I looked away, "It doesn't matter, I can't help how I feel. But I am going to leave Trenton on Monday no matter what happens. I can get through 3 more days, I am sure I can." I said more to myself than to them.

They didn't say anything else, and we ate in silence.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

We got back to the apartment, flopped on the couch and just stuck on a video. They sat and watched it while I pulled out my cell and dialed Ranger's number.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself." I said unwillingly smiling.

"Talk, babe." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

"About tonight; I have a couple of friends, they just flew into Trenton, that are staying in my apartment on their own. They both don't know the town, only know me, so I was wondering whether they could come along. Just be with the guys who are doing the sound or something. Obviously they can't stay with me because I have to distract Rio but at least after we do the take down I can go home with them."

"Babe…"

"Please, Ranger. You won't even know that their there." I said crossing my fingers.

"Ok, babe."

"Ok? Really?"

"Babe. When did you tell Rio to be at the club?"

"9. Thanks Ranger." I said before realizing I was thanking the dial tone. I sighed before replacing my phone in my bag.

I went back into the room and sat on the couch.

Cammy and Amia looked at me, "Well?"

"He said it was ok." I said disbelievingly.

"Cool. That's good, 'cause I don't know what we would've done. I don't know whether your sister knows this or not but her apartment is boring. She has nothing to do here, there isn't even much beer." Amia said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

I smiled weakly still a little shocked at Ranger's sudden acceptance.

"What is it?" Cammy said frowning.

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"Steph?" Amia said raising an eyebrow.

Should I tell them? I'm just being stupid anyway.

"It's just I was a little surprised at Ranger's sudden acceptance in me bringing you two, okay? I just think it's a little…weird." I said shaking my head.

Amia grinned, "Maybe he likes you more than you think."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at her, "Are you kidding, don't even say stuff like that to me in case I fall in love with him again. He just surprised me is all." I said slowly.

"What time are we going?" Cammy said looking at the clock.

"9 at the Phoenix club, maybe a little earlier. Why?" I said frowning and looking at the clock.

It read 17.55 and I mentally screamed.

"Shit. I'm gonna go take a shower now. You guys can go in after me." I said running into the bedroom, then bathroom.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Amia shouted and sprinted for the bathroom.

"I call the shower first!"

**_A.N _** Again, sorry bout the translations, just be pretty annoying, plus it makes everything look messy. Hope you liked the chapter…

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on the story A LOT and the plot changes a lot so when I get the ideas I have to write/type them down. Lol.

So far I've gotten up to 39 chapters so expect the story to go on a lot longer…

I love the reviews I'm getting and really appreciate your views and thoughts on the story.

I'll try and update soon but I'm not making any promises.

Keep reading and I'll keep writing – see y'all!


	17. Chapter 16 & 17

**A/N : **Hey! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy writing some other ideas for stories that I'm going to post in the future. Their coming along but it's slow. Sometimes I'll just have bursts of energy then other times I just stare at the blinking line on the screen and find it impossible to conjure up a decipherable sentence. It's been rough – lol.

Also, I didn't really think anyone was reading this (still don't) but I'll update just so the sake of it and hope for a good response.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed, the more I read, the more spurred on I am to update.

I've been making minor changes and tweaks to the story as I edit it so it runs better.

Enjoy!

Hope you haven't got tired of waiting (those of you who are reading this?)

**Chapter 16**

_Previously…_

"_What time are we going?" Cammy said looking at the clock._

"_9 at the Phoenix club, maybe a little earlier. Why?" I said frowning and looking at the clock._

_It read 17.55 and I mentally screamed._

"_Shit. I'm gonna go take a shower now. You guys can go in after me." I said running into the bedroom, then bathroom._

3 hours later the three of us were fighting over the mirror.

"Get out of the way! I'm the one who has to distract the damn guy!" I shouted, fighting for an inch of mirror to do my makeup.

While we had been putting on makeup I had filled them on what the job inquired. Amia had been particularly interested in Rio, having John Rippami as a brother.

"Oh please, you've had it for twenty minutes!" Amia shouted at me pushing me out of the way.

I sighed deeply and stomped away towards the tiny mirror in the bathroom.

I did my eyes a smoky grey with two coats of mascara along with a little eyeliner too and put on a shiny lip gloss. I was wearing tight, black, hip huggers that were low on my hips; black FMP and a white halter with only two tiny ties, one behind my neck, the other across the middle of my back, the rest of my back completely bare, making it very obvious I was wearing no bra. I couldn't wear panties with the pants either otherwise there would be a panty line. My hair was down with tight curls framing my face and shoulders.

I looked hot and I knew it.

Small problem though; where was I supposed to put my gun?

I, thankfully, had a large black leather purse that could fit my guns, knives, mace, spare clips and my stun gun; I squeezed in my cell, purse and keys, somehow, too.

I checked the time and screamed, not mentally either.

It was nearly 9 and we weren't even at the club.

"Come on, we gotta go." I shouted to the girls.

They grabbed their bags and we rushed to the car.

We got in and while I was driving like a mad person they analyzed the car.

"You drive this? It's hideous. It's a big blue beast." Amia said grimacing at the colour.

I rolled my eyes but unwillingly smiled, "Tell me about it. It's disgusting I know, but it's all we've got."

We got to the club 10 minutes late and I swore as I pulled up to see all the guys waiting for me.

Why did I always manage to be late?

How is it, as soon as I come to New Jersey my punctual ness goes out of the window?

I stopped the car and got out, the girls following me out.

I ran over to them putting on my best innocent face.

"Hey." I said smiling at them.

Ranger was raising an eyebrow while the rest had ghosts of smiles on their faces.

"You're late." Ranger said sighing.

"Really? Oops." I said sarcastically.

The girls caught up and stood next to me and the guys eyes shifted to them.

I looked at them both, they were looking pretty hot too.

Amia was wearing tight levis and a lilac strapless top that clung to her and showed off her toned, flat midriff.

Cammy was wearing a tiny white denim mini skirt showing off her long shapely legs and a white, skinny strapped top that showed more than a little cleavage.

I grinned at them and looked back at the guys.

"This is Amia and Cammy. Cammy can't speak much English though so it would be better if you spoke to her in Spanish or French. Amia is bilingual, she knows English." I explained.

"Hi." Amia said sending them a sexy smile.

"Hola" Cammy said following suit.

Tank and Ranger looked like the only ones who weren't completely staring.

Ranger just shook his head slightly and grinned at me.

Tank just grinned.

I gave the girls quick introductions and was happy to find out that most of the guys knew Spanish except Guy and Woody but they both knew a little French so it was okay.

Ranger took my coat for me and gave me the wire.

I bit my lip and pushed it under my shirt, between my breasts, thankfully not flashing anybody while I did.

Ranger took that time to do a long once over and when he was finished his eyes were black and he had a sexy smile on his face.

"Nice babe."

I grinned, "Thank you."

"By the way, it's half past and you haven't showed up. You might want to make an appearance any time soon." He said and I could sense the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. So do I just lead him out here?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, see you." I said strutting into the club.

I found my prey by the bar and strutted over to Rio who was wearing a white buttoned shirt – very sexy - and pants.

I sat next to him and grinned at him.

He looked me up and down, slowly, and flashed me a sexy smile.

"You look gorgeous." He said stroking my ego.

I grinned, "So do you." I replied honestly, he was one hot mob boss.

"Wanna drink?" he said to me calling the nearest barmaid.

"I'll have a beer please." I said to the bar maid.

She went to go get it but not before narrowing her eyes at me and studying me.

I frowned as she walked to get the beer but didn't say anything.

I looked back at Rio who was looking at the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" he said to me grinning.

I nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

He was a great dancer and we were good together, and I was envied by many woman dancing.

Finally we made it back to the bar hot and sweaty, well I was anyway, he looked as cool as ever.

The bar maid came back to us and gave me my beer, studying me again.

"Stephanie Plum?"

I involuntarily looked up at her, then mentally smacked my head.

Shit.

"I knew it. You're Stephanie Plum, the bounty hunter. It's Betty Slone from college, I shared a dorm with you. Don't you remember? Man, I haven't seen you for ages!" she said grinning.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm Vivian Miller, you must be mistaken."

I glanced at Rio who was looking at me with narrowed eyes, and looking very pissed.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me off the seat, "Bounty hunter? Think you could fool me did you?" he said yanking me towards the back of the club, towards the back door.

Shit.

I was supposed to lead him out of the front door.

There weren't any guys at the back.

I struggled at his grip but he just back handed me hard.

My head swung back but I didn't fall.

I looked back at him to see him opening the back door and shoving me into a black Mercedes.

I looked around the car to see a bunch of big guys, tank big guys.

Shit.

I let out a high pitched scream before I felt a sharp pain hit my head and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Chapter 17**

I felt myself get shaken by a strong large hand and I opened my eyes to see a set of electric blue ones.

Shaking me was a large thug-like man and I suddenly remembered what happened.

I looked around, I was in what looked like a cabin; I was sitting in the corner of the room with my hands bound and legs bound.

There, behind thug man, was Rio staring at me with angry eyes.

"There's little Miss Plum now. You have been a very disloyal woman Miss Plum, lying to me to try and get me in jail. You will receive your reward for your unfaithfulness soon, but right now I want you to tell me about your relationship with a certain Amia Rippami."

I frowned at him, "Who?"

I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that I knew her.

"Amia Rippami, don't try to tell me you don't know her because I have people who have evidence of you being with her. Why is Amia in Trenton?" Rio said to me crouching down to my level.

I didn't say anything; no way was I going to rat my best friend out.

He leaned in closer, "It would be in your best interest to answer my questions Miss Plum."

I still didn't respond, just looked at him uninterested.

He slapped me hard and I had to struggle to stop myself from falling to the side.

"Answer me." He said his voice angry and chilling.

I just sniffed, still not saying a word.

He sighed deeply and punched my in the stomach.

I didn't make any noise just stayed still even though my breathing became a little ragged.

"Fine; you don't want to talk, no food." He said getting back up.

He took one more look at me before spitting on the floor, a couple of inches from my feet.

I sighed as he left the room, but felt my heart start to race as the thugs came towards me; picked me up, kicking and screaming and dragged me into a small dark closet in the bedroom.

I heard the lock click and I took in a shaky breath.

How was I going to get out of this one?

I looked around, I couldn't see a thing; it was pitch black.

I felt around with my hands tied but came across nothing useful.

I started working the bounds on my hands and feet before I could do anything else.

Once the ropes were gone I rubbed my raw wrists and hissed as I touched open cuts.

The bastards were going to pay.

But I needed to get out of here first, before I could even think about kicking those mothers.

I put my head to the door and listened closely.

There was a lot of mumbling that slowly disappeared while the thugs slowly disappeared from the room.

I pulled a hidden hair pin from my hair and stretched it out so it was straight and started working the lock.

Half an hour I slowly opened the door and slid out, gasping for air; the closet was quite claustrophobic and suffocating so I was glad for some air.

I got to my feet and looked around the room.

I spotted my bag on the coffee table and grabbed it.

I opened it and fished out my cell phone.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." I whispered into the phone smiling at the sound of Ranger's voice.

"Babe? Where are you? Hold on, stay on the phone and we'll trace it."

"'kay."

"How are you? What has he done to you?" he voice sounded surprisingly angry with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, a little pissed. He hasn't done anything to me, just asking me about Amia." I whispered whilst picking my weapons out from my bag and trying to put them in my pants. Unfortunately the pants were skin tight and would not let me put even on gun in them. I looked around for a gun belt and nearly sung to angels when I saw one hanging out of one of the drawers. I slipped it around my waist and put my weapons in it.

I looked around again, in hope of finding another shirt because mine was a little…skimpy and it was probably alluring Rio, which is not good.

"Amia? Why?" he sounded confused.

"Amia's surname is Rippami. Does that spell it out for you?" I whispered smiling triumphantly after I found a plain black t-shirt in the wardrobe then smiled even wider when I saw a Kevlar vest as well.

I pulled them on and instantly felt better.

There was a pause on the phone and I could tell Ranger was smiling.

"Friends with a mob boss's sister, babe?"

I grinned, "Well you know me."

"Okay, we got the address. I need you to try and get out, and run away as far as you can. Okay babe?" he said and I could sense tenseness in his voice.

"Okay." I replied and nearly dropped the phone at Ranger's reply.

"Bye babe."

"Bye Ranger." I said to the dial tone after I finally composed myself.

Ranger had said 'bye' he had actually said it on a phone.

What did this mean?

I looked at the window in the corner of the room to see it pitch black outside with only the moon and stars as light.

There were no street lamps, no garden lights, no house lights, just darkness so it should be easy to get away unnoticed.

I looked at the window with narrowed eyes.

I couldn't make a noise or they would know I was gone straight away and I wanted at least a 5-10 minutes free running time.

I flipped open my knife and cut the edges of the window, slicing through the silicon holding the window in place. I used the knife to pull it out slightly then grabbed the glass and pulled it out of the window.

I placed it on the floor and grinned proud of my quick thinking.

I froze at the sound of talking outside and my blood ran cold. I quickly edged out of the window, and jumped onto the ground.

I was right, it was a log cabin and only had the ground floor so I hadn't jumped far.

I took a quick scan of the area and came to a conclusion that there was nothing but trees everywhere, except for the small dirt road where the cars ran on. I took off running when I heard the talking grow nearer to room and didn't look behind me.

I decided it would be safer if I ran in the trees beside the road, otherwise knowing my luck I would get lost and Ranger wouldn't even be able to find me.

I sprinted down a big hill thanking the gods that I had decided to continue to go to the gym and go running most days.

I pushed myself to go faster as I heard shouting in the distance behind me.

I kept running and running, faster and faster, as far away as I could.

I reached the bottom of the hill and looked around.

I was now on a long, long, stretch of road. I looked both, left and right, but see nothing but miles of road.

I was screwed unless the guys got here right now.

I heard a car in the distance and swore, looks like they found my disappearance a little quicker than I had anticipated.

I forced myself to run faster while I listened to the distant hum of a truck engine.

My blood ran cold and adrenaline spurred me on even further.

I nearly cried in relief when I saw black SUV's in the distance.

Just keep running Steph! I chanted to myself and I forced myself not to look when I heard the hum of the truck following me get louder and closer.

Just keep running.

"Hey, bitch! Stop running, you're not going to get away." I heard Rio shout from behind me.

But I ignored him and continued running fast towards the SUV's which were getting closer and closer every second.

It seems like they had finally spotted me and were now getting faster and faster.

They pulled up finally when they were yards in front of me and they got out of the SUV's.

I spared a look behind me to see the truck pull up too and a bunch of thug guys and Rio get out.

It was on.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. Don't own shit.**

**A/N: **A bit THANK YOU! To all my reviewers. You don't know how happy it makes me to read a little bit of support. Thanks! I know you all don't _have_ to and it means a lot to me that you want to.

Hope this chapter meets up to your expectations…

**Chapter 18**

I was about to rush off towards Ranger, the guys and, to my surprise, Cammy and Amia when I heard a gun being cocked.

"Don't move Miss Plum, I am sure your little friends didn't come all this way to watch your head explode in front of them."

I sighed and turned my head to see Rio aiming at me.

I looked back at the guys who had lowered their weapons.

"Put the gun down Rio." I heard Ranger say.

Rio laughed slightly and slowly walked towards me, "I don't think so Manoso."

How did he know Ranger?

"I found out that I was, in fact, _your_ file. You simply used Miss Plum to lead me to you, not a wise choice." He said, now right next to me with the gun pressed against my head.

I looked at Ranger who was tense, as was everyone else.

"But I am willing to make a switch, you can have Miss Plum for Miss Rippami." He said slowly and I sighed.

Amia was biting her lip and looked like she was going to do it.

I decided now was the time to use my language skills.

"No se mueva!" I said to her and she shook her head. _Don't move!_

"No lo dejaré matarle!" she replied shaking her head. _I will not let him kill you!_

"Él está mintiendo!" I said slowly. _He is lying!_

Amia looked like she was going to say something else but Rio interrupted.

"Stop talking! What are you going to do Manoso?" he said leaning in slightly to my face, kissing my cheek.

I gagged involuntary but didn't hurl – thank god.

"Don't touch her!" Ranger said fiercely.

I've never seen Ranger so angry, and if Rio had any sense he would stop and just give up.

I know I would have if the situations were reversed.

Rio wasn't me though and didn't seem intimidated, he just laughed.

"It seems Manoso cares for Miss Plum a little more than just a worker. How interesting…" Rio drawled.

Now he was making fun of mine and Ranger's relationship.

I know it was complicated and very confusing but it was a damn good one.

He just took it too damn far.

In flash his gun was on the floor and my fist was in his face.

He stumbled backwards and in the split second that everyone realized that I was no longer being held at gun point, everyone started fighting.

I was just cocking my gun and aiming at one of Rio's goons when Ranger shouted over to me, "Don't kill anyone, the cops want them for questioning."

I sighed angrily and holstered my gun again.

Stupid goddamn cops ruin everything.

"Fine" I muttered angrily.

One of the goons saw me holstering my gun and decided to play unfairly.

He pulled out a 7 inch switch blade knife and sliced my unprotected arm.

I let out a cry of pain and jumped back.

Okay now I was really, really pissed.

The goon had a smug grin on his face and was edging further towards me, his knife raised.

I went into psycho mode suddenly, knocked the blade from his hand, continually punched him in the face like he was a punch bag then raised my knee to his groin, then finally I turned to the side and kicked him in the stomach sending him a couple of yards backwards onto the floor.

I sighed heavily at him and frowned at my new cut. I ripped off the bottom of my long shirt and tied it around my cut.

I looked around to see everyone in action, even Cammy and Amia who also new how to fight dirty.

Amia was the one who convinced me to go to the Army Cadets. Cammy unfortunately didn't have army cadet training like us, she just used her instincts which was working out to be pretty good.

She had a very hard punch and so continued to beat the crap out of any guy who came up to her.

Well done Cammy!

I scanned the area again and grinned when I saw that Rio and his goons were more than a little out numbered.

Ranger was kicking Rio's ass and the rest of the goons were being beaten up by Cammy, Amia, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Woody, Guy and Hal.

Soon Rio and electric blue eyes goon were the only ones left standing and I grinned triumphantly.

The smile soon slipped off my face when I saw two more trucks coming towards us from the distance.

"You are taking the fucking piss!" I swore and I saw everyone grin slightly.

The trucks pulled up sharply and about 7 more goons appeared.

Okay now we were even.

I was in the middle of dodging knife swipes when I saw someone aiming for Amia.

The guy wasn't being marked by anyone and no one had even noticed that he was aiming for Amia.

I looked back at my opponent who had a mad look on his face.

I quickly kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the groin.

I rushed towards Amia and pushed her out of the way as I heard the gun fire.

"What the…?" she said as I pushed her down.

I felt pain explode in my chest and I rolled off her.

Amia looked at me and saw my quick short breaths.

"Shit." She muttered and tried to talk to me.

"Steph, hang on. We're gonna get you to a…"

I sat up and raised my shirt to see the bullet lodged in my Kevlar vest on my chest.

"Don't sweat it, I wore a vest." I whispered still a little winded.

"You little …" she muttered hand over her heart, relief flooding her face.

"Shut up, come on, we gotta kick ass." I said to her getting to me feet.

I looked around for the little schmuck who shot at Amia.

He was raising his gun again and aiming for us.

I made a quick decision and prayed that Ranger would forgive me.

I flipped out my gun and shot at him. I was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one, and looked beside to see Amia's gun also smoking.

I grinned at her and she returned the grin.

The guy stumbled and fell backwards dead.

Rio seemed to be momentarily distracted by me and Amia shooting and killing one of his cronies and he stopped fighting Ranger and looked at both me and Amia shooting us a dagger glare.

Ranger had once told me that he was an opportunist, and he showed me this when he seized the moment when Rio was distracted and twisted his arms behind his back and held a gun to his head.

"Everybody stop, or Rio's dead. Call off your men if you want to live, Rio." He said to Rio's goons.

Moments later the cops were here and Rio and his goons were in the cop cars, cuffed.

I sighed again (I seem to be doing that a lot lately!) and walked over to the SUVs where everyone else was standing waiting for me after I gave my statement to the cops.

I walked over and was instantly hugged by Cammy and Amia.

"I'm okay." I said to them and pulled back, "this used to be a regular occurrence, back when I lived in Trenton."

"Jeez you used to lead a dangerous life." Amia said grinning.

Cammy looked confused and Amia translated for her and then she laughed.

After receiving many, "Glad your okay, bombshell." From the guys and hugs, I received a toe curling kiss from Ranger.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes with raised eyebrows.

"I'm glad too, babe." He said slowly.

I grinned, "Me too."

It was only when we got into the car did I realize that Amia and Cammy had really hit off with the guys.

Amia was on Lester's lap and Cammy was on Bobby's.

I raised an eyebrow at them both and sat down in the spare seat; Tank was riding shotgun and Ranger was driving.

I remembered Cammy's fighting skills and turned to her.

"Since when have you been able to fight?" I said to her in Spanish.

"I can't, I just punched anything that came near me. I guess going to gym and running with you, sort of helped." She replied in Spanish causing me to giggle slightly.

"You kicked ass Cammy!" Amia said to her also in Spanish, "Your better than Steph, and she went to the Army Cadets for gods sake!"

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop as she said it.

The car swerved slightly and Tank shouted, "What!"

Bobby just stared at me with a open mouth fish expression.

"Amia! They didn't know!" I shouted at her in English, and then added, "Besides you can talk, you're the one who didn't even notice that you being shot at!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "But I'm not the one who got shot was I?"

I narrowed my eyes too, "Oh please, you were a fucking general, you could get drunk and you'd still be able to see a shot."

Lester looked at her with wide eyes, "General?"

"STEPH! At least I didn't get drunk and get a goddamn tattoo!" she said with a smug grin.

I felt the car swerve again and Tank turned around to look at me with a look of complete disbelief on his face. Bobby had the same look and Lester just was shaking his head in incredulity.

"AMIA! At least I wasn't scared of getting one!"

"Hey! I wasn't afraid…I just didn't like any of the designs."

I gave her a raised eyebrow expression, "_Sure_."

I looked to the right to see Cammy shaking with laughter, Bobby was translating everything we were saying to her.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you can shut up too, you got drunk and kissed a girl!" I said in Spanish.

She soon stopped laughing and looked at me with wide eyes, "In my defense, it wasn't a very well lit bar and I was so drunk I would have kissed you." She said angrily in Spanish.

"Thanks, it's nice to know you think so much of me." I muttered to her.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who kissed a guy and bit his tongue." She said smiling.

"Hey! I was drunk and didn't really want to be kissed!" I shouted back.

"Oh please, you loved it!" Amia backed her up.

"Whatever….you kissed a girl!" I said to Cammy and she sighed and buried herself in Bobby's shirt.

Amia laughed and hugged Lester.

I rolled my eyes but chuckled all the same.

"You've been quite eventful babe, by the sounds of it." I heard Ranger say from the front and I watched as the girls smirked.

"A tattoo, bombshell?" I heard Tank say as well and I groaned with my head in my hands.

"Usted es ambos muertos!" I muttered to them and I heard them both laugh.

_You're both dead!_

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 & 20

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters! I don't own anything, just Cammy and Amia...**

A/N: I know it's been a while, I don't know whether anyone is actually still reading this to be honest. I've been busy with my other fic, Thirteen, Locked and Loaded and I didn't know whether I should continue posting this fic since Twelve Sharp has come and gone. But, I've decided, yeah…I will. So, here's Chapter 19 & 20, just for you guys! Thank you so much my faithful reviewers and a couple of new ones, give yourselves a big pat on the back, you convinced me to keep writing this story.

Also, just thought I might add, I thought of this the other day, I know that Steph's apartment is supposed to be a one bedroom apartment but I completely forget and I hope you can just overlook that little error and pretend, just for me, that it was two bedroom. Thank you!

Also, to the person who asked, or rather told, me that Army Cadets was for kids you are 100 right I am just a completely stupid person and looked on the wrong Army website. I thought that adults could attend there as well but of course, as you pointed it out, it's got an age limit. I'm sorry for that little mistake and I thank you for pointing that out. When or if I ever edit this story completely when I finished I will definitely change that to something else. Thank you all again!

Now, without further ado, I give you Chapters 19 & 20…

**Chapter 19**

Me, Amia and Cammy then got dropped of at Val's apartment and I just flopped on the sofa while Amia and Cammy went into their rooms.

I was just about to go to sleep when I heard the door click open and I instinctively drew my gun and raised it at the intruder.

"Babe." Ranger said to me with a raised expression.

I lowered the weapon and sat up.

"What is it Ranger?" I said to him as he sat on the couch next to me.

He looked nervous.

Batman nervous?

"I'm sorry babe."

Okay now I'm confused.

"For what?" I said, frowning.

"For not doing anything, when he had you at gun point." He said, not even looking into my eyes.

What had happened to the real batman and who the hell is this?

"Ranger you couldn't do anything, he was threatening to kill me. What would you have done?" I said to him calmly, although inside I was completely slack jawed and flabbergasted.

He didn't answer.

"Ranger it wasn't your fault I was kidnapped, it was my fault for blowing my cover. As for the gun point thing, there was nothing you could do." I said shaking me head.

He stared at me for a moment with a sudden look of…I don't know what it was, I'd never seen it on his face before.

"What?" I frowned.

He shook his head, the look vanishing now replaced with the usual emotionless expression.

I knew he wasn't going to talk about it further so I just let it drop.

We sat in silence until Ranger suddenly leaned over to me and gave me a chaste kiss that made my mind go blank and my heart race.

He pulled away and got to his feet.

"Bye babe." He said and with that left, with me staring at him open mouthed.

_:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:oo:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:_

_I was laying on my bed with nothing on but a see-through, black laced, teddy. I looked up at the dark figure that had entered my bedroom and slipped a look at the clock._

_Right on time._

_I looked back up at the intruders face to see a predatory grin on his face as he stood staring at me with dark, smoldering eyes._

"_I knew you'd come…" I whispered, my voice thick with desire._

_He walked nearer to me, into the moonlight that streamed through the window, and I could make out his deliciously defined muscles clinging to his tight shirt. I let my gaze travel downwards to see his trousers molded to his skin perfectly, showing off certain impressive parts._

_I felt my smile turn into a sexy wolfish grin as I let my gaze travel lazily back upwards._

_He walked another step closer, his intense gaze make me shiver in anticipation._

_He leaned over my body, his face mere inches from my face; I could feel his hot, tortuous breath, itching my skin for his touch. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" he said, his voice silky with need._

_I answered by arching my aching body against his, my hard nipples grating against his torso._

_He didn't wait for a confirmation; he just captured my lips fiercely, his teeth gently biting down on my bottom lip, making me moan in pleasure._

_I pulled him onto the bed, over me and deepened the kiss, my hands desperately tugging his shirt, itching to feel his smooth mocha skin._

_He hastily pulled off his shirt while kissing me intensely, bringing more and more moans out of me._

_I felt his hands slowly wander to my chest and I moaned loudly when I felt him cup my breasts in his gentle hands. He rolled my hard nipples with his thumbs and I pulled away from him for breath._

_I breathed heavily then pulled his head to mine, kissing him with so much need that I elicited a groan from him. _

_I let my hands slip from his silky loose hair towards his stomach where I traced the perfect v downwards to the clasp on his pants._

_I slowly unclasped them and pushed them down his hips._

_I moaned as he released my mouth and slid his mouth downwards to my breasts._

_My moaning gradually got louder and louder, my breathing becoming more and more erratic._

_I slowly stroked his length in effort of a small amount of payback and felt him stop, he shivered and hissed in a quick breath._

_I let a lazy grin spread across my face and I stroked him again, cupping his balls in the other hand._

_He suddenly released my breast from his mouth and positioned himself at the entrance of my heat._

"_Te amo, bébé." He whispered to me in a strained voice._

_I moaned at the sound of his voice and let my head loll backwards on to the pillow._

_My head shot up and my body arched when I felt him thrust heavily into me._

_I let out a small scream as he did and raked my nails down his back causing him to shiver._

_He withdrew from me slowly, making me nearly whimper from the loss of him, then thrust hard into me._

_He started quickening the movements, with me meeting him thrust for thrust for mind blowing pleasure._

_I felt myself towering further and further up, a hot burning building inside me, my desperate need becoming more and more frantic._

_I felt his mouth plunge into mine, his tongue tangling with mine, making me shudder._

_I felt my breathing change, becoming more and more erratic, my orgasm building more and more by the second until I was so close, so close-_

I jolted awake by the feel of icy water hit me. My eyes shot open to see that I was on Val's couch with my two _dear _friends holding now-empty buckets, stupid grins spreading on their faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" I screamed at them, a tad bit pissed of their untimely interruption.

They both grinned at me and although Cammy didn't know English she probably could guess what I was saying.

"Hmmm…maybe because you looked like you were about to fuck the couch!" Amia said to me with a grin.

I gave them a look before getting up and walking towards the shower, leaving wet puddles in my wake.

I got changed quickly into some sweat pants and a tank top grabbing my gym bag as I walked into the living room.

"You ready?" I said to them, knowing that they obviously weren't; time for a little payback.

"Wanna run that by us again or rather, the first time?" Amia said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, by the way RangeMan is Ranger's company and he has a gym. Shame, you don't really know him." I said, shaking my head in mock pity.

Amia rolled his eyes at my mock sincerity and pulled out her cell from her pocket.

She dialed a number and grinned at the phone.

"Hey there; I was wondering whether, you could ask Ranger whether Cammy and me would be allowed to come to the gym to _workout_ this morning." Amia said, stressing the word 'workout'.

I rolled my eyes at her persuasive techniques and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh thanks Les! I'll see you in ten. Bye!" and she hung up.

She smiled smugly at me, "Don't you worry, tis not a shame any more, my dear old chum."

I rolled my eyes at her fake British accent, "Whatever, but I'm going now so hurry up."

That soon made her move, Cammy frowned at us obviously confused.

I translated everything in Spanish and she rolled her eyes but went into her room.

I sighed slightly, reminiscing on my dream.

It had been pretty hot, and so real.

I felt my arms prickle with goose bumps as I remembered his ghostly touch.

Damn those girls for interrupting it!

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

**Chapter 20**

Ten minutes later I parked up at RangeMan and the three of us walked casually into the building, or rather I did, the other two were looking around and scanning the area.

I waved to Hal at the desk, as did Cammy and Amia, and I led them up the stairs towards the gym.

"Ranger must be very successful business man to own his own company." Cammy said to me in Spanish and I shrugged.

"He told me that although most of it is his, Tank, Lester and Bobby own a share of it too." I said to her in Spanish.

She nodded in understanding but didn't add anything to it.

I opened the door to the gym and headed towards the back, where there were a couple of isolated mats.

Of course, now that Amia and Cammy were here that all changed.

I was just heading over when I heard my name.

"Steph." Amia said calling me over to where they were, standing next to Bobby and Lester and Tank.

I rolled my eyes but walked over.

"Hey guys." I said to them smiling warmly then turned to Amia, "What!"

The guys frowned and looked between me and Amia.

"Jeez, what's wrong with Bomber?" Tank 'whispered' to Amia loudly.

Amia got an evil smirk on her face and as she went to open her mouth I slapped my hand over it.

I thankfully muffled the speech that came out of her mouth although the guys were now wearing raised eyebrow expression with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm just tired, yesterday night was very stressful and I couldn't sleep very well." I said to them.

I heard a loud snort come from Amia and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"If you mention anything, it will be the last thing you say." I hissed at her.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed my hand off her mouth.

"What ever!" she said, sounding like a 14 year old.

When we finally did get down to actually doing some exercise Amia, and Cammy sometimes, was still quizzing me on just about everything.

"So you got engaged to the cop, then what?" she said, in rapid Spanish so Cammy could follow, while we were doing our press-ups.

I rolled my eyes, "Then we broke off the engagement because it wasn't what either of us wanted."

_Or rather he gave me another ultimatum and I don't like to be told what to do._

"But you got back together?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and then we broke up again, and then we sort of got back together, then I moved out and I commandeered Ranger's apartment, then we sort of got back together-ish, and then finally I decided I'd had enough of all the pressure and moved out of Trenton." I said wrapping up months of my life in a couple of sentences.

"But where does Ranger come into this? I thought you loved him? Why would you get back together with the cop if you loved Ranger?" she said frowning.

I glared at her, "Will you keep it down or I'll shoot you, in case you have failed to notice we are surrounded by his men, some of them can speak Spanish very well. Anyway, I did it because Ranger made it very clear that he didn't want a relationship with me, he said he loved me but _in his own way_ or that his love didn't come with a ring. What is that supposed to mean? Anyway, I just went back to Joe because it was the easy option and I liked Joe…maybe not loved him like I did Ranger but I still liked him. He was a good guy, when he wasn't being overprotective, obstinate and pig-headed."

They both looked at me raised eyebrows.

"What?" I said innocently, "Just stating the truth."

They then did a 'Burg eye roll that had me staring at them with wide eyes.

It seems they have been hanging around here way too much.

"So, what's with Lester and Bobby?" I said to them with a shit-eating grin.

"Bobby is such a great guy! He asked me whether I was seeing anyone and I told him that I had just got out of a relationship, he was totally understanding; he hasn't made any moves on me and keeps the flirting on a low." Cammy said grinning.

I turned my gaze to Amia, "And what about you?"

"Well, you know me, I'm not a kiss and tell sorta girl." She muttered innocently.

I looked at her with wide eyes and a big grin, "You kissed!"

"OH YEAH! He is soooo fine! That is one fine piece of ass I would like to…"

"Okay I get the picture, don't need the details." I cut in quickly before she could continue with the sentence.

But we all agreed with her, Lester was quite a dish, as was Bobby, and if I wasn't so hung up on Ranger I would be drooling all over them.

Tank was already taken, I was told, by a young woman named Juanita.

"Really?" I said with wide eyes and a slight smile.

"Yuh huh! I started flirting with the guys when suddenly Tank interrupted us and said he wasn't single and then the guys filled us in on his girlfriend." Amia said grinning.

Well that was a big surprise, Amia flirting with all the guys was not exactly hard to imagine. Amia wasn't a slut or anything, she was just very _confident_ and could flirt harmlessly with just about anyone.

Cammy grinned and shook her head, "Ranger's guys are really great, I'm surprised that they were so welcoming. I mean, we had interrupted their job and everything but they were like, 'no big deal.'. Their all so hot as well, I just want to jump them all! Especially Ranger, damn he was sexy last night, that was before you got kidnapped, then he just looked angry and worried." Cammy said between press ups.

"Yeah! Steph, you should have seen him. He looked so worried about you, and set on finding you and bringing you back. His whole face lit up when you phoned him." Amia joined in.

I looked at them with a doubtful expression, "Maybe he was just worried about the skip. I mean he was worth quite a bit; I am his friend, friends do worry about each other once in a while."

"Your right there, I was scared shitless when I saw you at gunpoint." Cammy said to me earnestly.

"I'm fine, really. Everything was under control; it isn't the first time I've been kidnapped." I said to them grinning, thankfully changing the subject.

We got to our feet on that note and veered off in different directions to different equipment.

An hour later I was pulled away from my treadmill by cat calls and whistles and I turned to see Amia and Lester doing full frontal in the middle of the gym. I grinned, turned off the machine, and walked over to Cammy.

She too was shouting over to her and I joined, putting my thumbs and index fingers in my mouth and giving off a loud wolf whistle.

They slowly pulled away, their eyes glazed over, and stared at me.

I gave them a little finger wave and smile which only made Amia roll her eyes and smirk. Lester was narrowing his eyes at me but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and they walked over to me and Cammy. I noticed Bobby next to Cammy and raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a don't-even-think-about-it look.

I grinned mischievously but didn't add anything.

Amia punched me in shoulder as she made her way over to me,

"Thanks for the interruption, Steph!" she said saracastically.

"No problem, _Amy, _I was worried you weren't going to come up for air." I said grinning, knowing that being called Amy annoyed her thoroughly.

She scowled at me and muttered something under her breath that only Lester caught.

He burst out laughing and I scowled at them both.

I was about to shout at her when I felt a hand on my shoulder,

I turned around and saw Ranger, a very sexy, sweaty, Ranger; I tried not to faint or hyperventilate.

"Yo." I said calmly even though inside I was a bundle of raging hormones – some things will never change.

"Yo, yourself." He replied, using my usual line.

"Oh _hi_ Ranger!" Amia said in a too sweet voice. I sent her a murderous glare but she just smiled at me.

"Hey Amia, Cammy." He said to them both.

Les and Bobby just gave him a brief nod with they heads.

"What's up?" I said to him smiling.

I was finding it hard to even form words since I was so overly distracted by a big hunk of hot, Cuban, orgasm-on-a-stick, loveliness.

"Tank, Bobby, Les, and I are going out Saturday night, think you can make it, babe? Bring your crazy friends too, that'll keep Bobby and Les happy. Tank's bringing Juanita with him." He said as I melted into a blob of goo at the sight of his gorgeous latino eyes sparkling.

Was he asking me out? Is asking out counted when you're asking for your friends as well? Why do I care? I shouldn't be wanting him to be asking me out! I hate the guy remember?

Oh shit.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Yeah, we can make it. Did you say Saturday?"

"Yeah, babe." He said flashing me 100- Watts.

"That's perfect. Saturday's our last night in Trenton before we go back to...back home. It'll be like a goodbye night!" I said smiling warmly.

"What!" I heard three voices shout.

Me, Cammy, and Amia looked at the three of them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I said frowning suddenly.

"You're leaving on Sunday? I thought you were going to stay longer." Ranger said, seeming a little surprised.

"Why you gonna miss me?" I teased grinning.

"Yeah, babe; we're all gonna miss you." He said earnestly.

I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded, "I'm gonna miss all you guys as well." I said turning to look at Bobby and Lester too.

I felt pain hit me like a train as I looked at each of them.

How was I going to say goodbye to all of my friends?

It was simple before because I just didn't say goodbye to anyone but Joe, who, incidentally, drove me to the airport, but how was I going to manage now?

I felt a lump gain in my throat and I blinked back tears.

The girls noticed the look and made up an excuse for retreat.

"You, know we should probably get going, I am dying for a shower!" Amia said smiling and we started walking towards the door.

"Bye!" we all shouted, thankfully the girls drowning out my cracking voice.

They led me out of the gym and into the women's toilets where I promptly, burst into tears.

TBC

A/N: Good? Bad? Unbelievably awful? Your thoughts are always welcome. By the way, I wrote these chapters a long time ago, before Twelve Sharp came out so this story is basically after ELEVEN ON TOP. So, you're okay if you haven't read Twelve Sharp yet because there are absolutely no spoilers in these chapters unless I decided to be difficult and try and edit the story to fit after Twelve Sharp but I seriously doubt that.


	20. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters!**

**A/n**: _Sorry it's been so super long since I updated last. I don't have any excuses and I'm sorry! SOOORRRYYY! If you could see me now you would know that I look extremely sad and sorrowful. ! Hope you can forgive me by reviewing and telling me what ya think, good or bad! Preferably good though but I guess constructive critisim is good…even if it makes you feel sucky. Lol. Thank you to all the reviewers – I cannot believe how much response I'm getting from this story. Honestly, it's just all blabbering that I'm surprised makes any sort of sense what so ever!_

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!_

_Love ya all! Hugs to every reader!_

**Chapter 21**

"What is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself!" Amia shouted at me in a string of Spanish. Cammy frowned at me as well.

"Steph…I thought you said that you didn't love the guy?" Cammy said rubbing my back in comforting way.

I had finally managed to stop crying and while I was blotting away a couple of stray tears Amia laid into me.

"I don't…I'm just gonna miss everyone so much. I never thought about it before because I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone before, except Joe, I just up and left; but it just hit me then how much I'm gonna miss everyone." I said sighing deeply.

Amia and Cammy raised an eyebrow, "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you'll be away from Ranger?"

"Well…yeah! He's one of my closest friends, along many others. I just…I think coming back was a mistake." I said slowly.

"Are you sure about that?" Cammy said in an analyzing voice.

"Well, ok, it was good to help Mary Lou so she didn't split up with Lenny and it was great to see my family again and friends but i feel…" Cammy gave me an encouraging look, "feel like that if it hurts this much maybe I shouldn't go back home." I said slowly.

Cammy nodded understanding way but Amia just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You want to stay here? But I thought you hated the 'Burg. What about Spain? You have friends there too." Amia said in a patronizing voice.

Cammy gave her a look then looked back at me, "Have you thought about it much?"

I shook my head, "Amia, it was just a impulsive thought, I'm not really going to stay here. I mean, I moved for a reason, right?"

Cammy had a ghost of a smile on her face, "And that was…?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

Shit.

Why did I move?

"To get out of the 'Burg and stay away from all the pressure. Everyone also expected me to get married and have lots of babies…"

"Which you didn't want any way," Cammy said matter-of-factly, "Steph, I think you moved with good intentions. But now that you have the insecure part of your life under control you should try and rethink your past decisions to see if they still apply."

Me and Amia stared at Cammy with shocked expressions.

"Since when have you become Dr Phil?" Amia said, hands on hips.

Cammy grinned, "I studied psychology for a couple of years in Uni. Before I wanted to become a Doctor I considered becoming a psychologist."

Cammy was doing her degree in night school; she's a waitress/barmaid in the day time; that's where I met her, while I was working.

"So you think I should think about it?" I said a little stunned.

Amia frowned, "Your going to think about it? This doesn't sound like a very 'impulsive' thing. It sounds like you're actually considering moving back here, I knew this was going to happen!" she said pissed as she stalked out of the toilets.

Amia had been my next door neighbor since I moved and first introduced me to the Army Cadets, she and I have been close ever since I met her, she had good reason to be upset if I moved away.

I just sighed making my way to the door,

"She doesn't mean to be unsupportive, you know. She's just going to miss you." I heard Cammy say to me in Spanish.

"I know…" I said and slowly walked out of the toilets, my mind mulling over recent thoughts.

* * *

I didn't sleep easily that night, partly because the couch was unbelievably uncomfortable, and still a little soggy from the water that had been chucked on me that morning, but partly because my mind kept going over what Cammy had said.

Why couldn't I think of one good reason not to stay?

Apart from the fact that I don't live here and my new job is in Spain.

So instead of sitting on the soggy couch I got up, got my notepad and started jotting down down a pro's and con's list of living in Spain.

**Pro's**

_Friends_

_Job_

_Apartment_

_Friendly people who don't judge you._

_No pressure to get married/have kids/live in a house with a picket fence/have a 'respectable' job  
__  
No Ranger or Joe  
__  
No irritating family_

_No 'Burg gossip_

_People don't know your past/don't care about your past_

_Don't tend to attract crazies/stalkers/murders/fuckwits etc, generally people who want to kill you or blow up your car have **not yet** appeared in Spain._

_Nobody cracking jokes about your past (see bullet point 9)_

_No bets are made on your next car disaster_

**Cons**

_No family which are missed on the holidays and now and then._

_No old friends_

_No Bob – hard to believe but I miss the crazy mutt_

_No 3 o'clock gossip_

_No shocked looks from passers by when they recognize 'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter'_

_No people who know you since you jumped off your garage roof_

_Nobody supports Rangers_

_No Tasty Pastries_

_Nobody cares that you came from New Jersey, Trenton, and don't even know what the 'Burg is – most of them anyway, Amia happens to just be good at Geography._

_No big Thanksgiving celebration_

_No sexy army guys that are willing to help you with almost anything_

_No Ranger_

_No Ranger_

_No Ranger_

_No Ranger_

_No Ranger_

_No Ranger_

I felt my heart clench as realization hit me, I loved him…again.

Shit!

I felt the paper drop out of my hands as I slowly backed onto the couch and put my head between my knees; I breathed in deep gulps of air and tried to calm down.

I felt the bells ringing in my head slowly disappear as I laid back onto the couch and rested my head on a pillow.

What was I going to do?

I was in love with Ranger.

I had just wrote his name six times as a reason not to go.

Shit.

I felt my heart sink as I reminisced on the last time I fell in love with him.

He had completely blown me off, he told me his life didn't lend itself to relationships.

What a load of bullshit, now I even had proof.

Tank was married and he had a similar job position as Ranger.

Ranger was just lying to me when he said it.

What a jerk off…but I still couldn't conjure up the feeling of hate.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off as I pondered on what I should do about the whole fiasco. I hated it that I had fallen in love with him again and hated the fact that when I will go back to Spain I'll have to endure the whole 'getting-over-it' phase again. It had been hard enough the first time, was I going to survive this time?

I ended on that thought when sleep took over.

_**TBC**_

* * *

****

**A/N:**

SO??!!??

Forgiven me yet?!?!?!?

No?

Why's that then?

Too short a chapter did I hear you say?!

Well…I guess it was for the amount of time I strayed from the story….

You want _more_?

Are you sure?

Are you positive?

I guess I could post another…

Okay…here's another then….

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I woke up at the sound of knocking…very irritating knocking.

Ever notice how little things like how a person knocks a door, piss you off in the morning? Well it does for me!

I grudgingly rolled off the sofa, brushed out the creases on my clothes and moodily stomped towards the door.

"Hello?!" I said with a sting as I swung open the door.

It was Mary Lou.

I frowned at her smiling face, "What is it?"

She pushed past me into the living room and tutted at the state it was in.

"Steph, this place is a mess, care to explain why you're sleeping on the sofa?"

"Care to explain why you're waking me up at…" I glanced at the clock, "9 am? Jeez I must have slept late." I walked slowly into the kitchen, dragging my feet as I did, on the counter was bright yellow post-it-note.

* * *

_**Steph,**_

_**We went out to get some breakfast, didn't want to wake you to disturb your lovely 'dreams' like before. **_

_**Be back soon.**_

_**Amia + Cammy

* * *

I rolled my eyes at their 'lovely dreams' comment.**_

You'd think that two new-to-the-town visitors wouldn't be out wandering the streets of an unknown town, but nope, there they both were, getting breakfast without me.

I made some coffee for me and Mary Lou and sat at the table with her looking at me with bright eyes.

"So, wassup?" I said sipping my coffee.

"You're leaving tomorrow and I came to see if there was anything I could say that would change your mind." She said slowly.

I looked up at her, "Mare…"

"I know you're just visiting or whatever but come on, who are you kidding Steph, you love it here. You've already got your accent back and you're saying all the same phrases you used to. Don't try and tell me that you don't like being here!" she said fiercely.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my hand, "I don't know Mare, I've been thinking about it and I think it would be great if I moved back here..."

Mare let out a squeal, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be ideal for me. See Mare, I think I've sort of fallen in love with Ranger…again."

Mare let out whoosh of air and her face dropped, "Shit. That's bad."

"Yeah, I know. I just think that if I stayed here, it wouldn't be good for me. Plus, I just don't think that what I want is in Trenton."

"Which is what Steph?"

"I don't know yet but if I limit myself to my childhood area for the rest of my life I am never going to find out." I finished my coffee and fingered the rim while I talked.

"I understand what you're saying Steph, and I agree with you but I still wish you could move back here or at least stay a little longer. We all miss you Steph." She said smiling weakly.

I felt a rush of warmth rush to my heart at her last note.

People actually miss me?

But I'm 'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter', constantly blow up cars – or I used to – and I nose into everyone's business.

Why would anyone miss me?

* * *

After Mary Lou left I made the sofa bed up and had a quick shower, changing into some respectable pants and a thin strap vest shirt. I put on my big coat and hurried out of the door; no way was I waiting around for Cammy and Amia, they'd probably gone to the mall after breakfast knowing them.

I got in the big blue and drove to the office, I could start saying my goodbyes to Lula and Connie today, so I could just leave tomorrow morning.

I parked up and got out of the car to see a sleek black BMW pull up alongside my blue monstrosity.

I watched Ranger get out of the car and walk towards me,

"Yo." I said smiling,

"Yo, yourself." He replied with a ghost of a smile.

We walked into the office to see Connie and Lula talking and eating donuts.

Ranger gave them both a nod and walked into Vinnie's office.

Lula started fanning herself the minute he disappeared into the weasel's lair.

"Damn, that man is fine. He should have a warning or something to warn you." She said sighing. I grinned at her and we all agreed with her.

"So whats up Steph?" Connie said raising an eyebrow at me.

I took a seat next to Lula, "I..um…I've come to say…bye. I'm going back to...home, tomorrow." I said not looking at them.

"What? You're leavin' but this here is your home." Lula shouted at me.

"I only came to help Mary Lou come to her senses, I've done that now so I think it's best if I leave." I said suddenly very interesting in the floor.

"But…you've only just got here. You've been here what…a week? You should stay longer!" Connie said to me. I looked up at them both,

"I can't, I'm starting a new job on Monday, that's why I need to leave tomorrow. I'll get home in the afternoon so I can have a nap and get up early Monday morning. There's really no getting out of me leaving tomorrow." I said quietly.

They both sighed but didn't say anything more.

"What's the job?" Lula said suddenly, obviously hoping to change the mood.

"It's in a security company, my position would do all sorts of security for numerous customers. I only did an interview last week and my new boss gave me the job on the spot; I'm anxious to start really-"

"You're anxious to leave? Thanks Steph, that makes us feel so special." Connie snapped. I looked up at her and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

What was the point? They had every right to hate my guts, I was going to take off again and I was pretty sure I was not going to be coming back.

I sighed and stood to leave, I got to the door and looked back at Connie and Lula who were each avoiding my gaze, "I'll see you then, ok?"

I only got two nods back and I just sighed again and walked away.

I felt tears building up in my eyes as I walked away; that was not how I wished to leave things between me and my friends.

Was everyone going to be like this?

I was just opening the Buick door when I heard my name and I turned to see Connie and Lula rushing towards me.

I nearly got knocked down by the sheer force of the hugs they both gave me, and felt my heart lighten at their notes of farewell.

I felt tears streaking down my cheeks as I drove away from their waving figures.

I waved back and wiped fiercely at my eyes, cursing myself for becoming such an emotional freak.

* * *

I drove by the mall for a little retail therapy to get my spirits up and to find something completely gorgeous for tonight. I parked up and just as I entered I saw Cammy and Amia coming out of Victoria Secret.

They saw me and walked over to where I was standing, "You okay, sleepy?" Amia said in Spanish.

I rolled my eyes, "You should have woke me up! I can't believe you let me sleep, I had to miss out the gym this morning because you didn't wake me up! What happened to breakfast?" I said raising an eyebrow – or rather attempted to.

"You were sleeping like a baby, how could we wake you up?" Amia said in an innocent voice.

"We've had breakfast, early lunch and stopped for coffee. We're still on hunt for some clothes for tonight." Cammy joined in.

I sighed, "I've just had to say goodbye to some friends and I'm feeling a little…emotionally drained. I've decided that staying would be a bad idea…"

"Oh?" Cammy said raising an eyebrow, and Amia copied her reaction.

"I think I love him." I said simply.

"Oh crap, not again. Steph, I told you that he was bad news. Hon, you don't need him, don't worry. We're going to get you through this, come on. Let's go shop our asses off and go bankrupt." Amia said and swung her arms around mine and Cammy's shoulders, pulling us towards more shops.

About two hours later, time seemed to come to a stand still and it was difficult to tell the approx. time, Amia, Cammy and me had an outfit.

Amia had a sexy black corseted top with a black belted skirt. Cammy had a short, low-cut red dress with small, subtle frills on the skirt. I had picked a more clubbing outfit and gone with a tight black leather halter and a pair of tight, low-riding, black, leather pants. I found some killer black boots to go with it too.

We were all completely exhausted and nearly collapsed into the Buick when we got to it in the car park.

I dropped Cammy and Amia home with all the bags and drove to my mother's house to say my goodbyes.

An hour later more tears were running down my face and I was finding it a challenge to stop them from coming, after I had said my goodbyes to my family I had visited to Cop Shop, Joe's and Mary Lou's again.

I parked up at the apartment and dragged myself up stairs and flopped onto the couch, head first.

I heard someone enter the room, probably to see who the insane person who just flopped on the couch, and I just heard Amia's shrill voice,

"Have you just got back? Steph, it's 7 and their picking us up at 9." I raised my head and looked at her confused at this new found information.

"9? How do you know it's 9?" I said slowly raising myself up from the couch.

"Err…Les told me this morning when he took me and Cammy out for breakfast, along with Bobby of course." She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, but felt a small part of the jigsaw filled in, I was wondering how they'd got to breakfast this morning.

I sluggishly got into the shower and showered, waking myself up a bit. Then it suddenly hit me that I only had an hour and a bit to get ready and I soon hurried.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Forgive me yet?! Tell me what ya think! **Review**! Please! Me and Ranger love to read them, it gives us warm fuzzies!


End file.
